E ainda não acabou
by G. Granger
Summary: HIATUS Voldemort têm um filho secreto com Belatriz antes de morrer, tudo um plano para o mal se erguer novamente. O que nossa mais nova geração de Hogwarts e nossos velhos amigos farão pra impedir? Romances e aventuras responderão essa pergunta.
1. Chapter 1

**E ainda não acabou...**

Capítulo 1

O filho secreto

**NA: Grande parte desta fic, mais precisamente os 8 primeiros capítulos, foi escrita quando eu tinha 12 pra 13 anos, e postava no Aliança Três Vassouras, que infelizmente saiu do ar. Com algumas mudanças, eu decidi postar aqui pra vocês no fanfiction. Os primeiros capítulos são mais pra apresentar a história, acho que ela fica um pouco melhor mais pra frente! **

Já haviam se passado 22 anos desde a queda de Lord Voldemort. Harry, Gina, Thiago, Lílian e Alvo Severo, levavam uma vida feliz em sua casa e por mais incrível que pareça, afinal estamos falando Harry Potter, O Eleito, O Menino que sobreviveu, O Menino de sobreviveu mais uma vez, Aquele-que-derrotou-Você-Sabe-Quem; ou seja lá do que o chamam ultimamente; eles sempre viveram tranqüilos.

A casa deles ficava perto d' A Toca, que agora era um pequeno "vilarejo", pois havia um pequeno conjunto de casas formadas pelas pessoas da família ou consideradas parte dela. Harry e Gina, Rony e Hermione, Luna e Neville, Ted Lupin e Victorie Delacour, Jorge e Angelina (todos eles com seus respectivos filhos, exceto Ted e Victorie, que ainda não tinham) formavam esse conjunto. Além da própria Toca, é claro!

Nesse dia, uma semana para o retorno das crianças à Hogwarts, foram ao Beco Diagonal.

- Gina, eu e Rony vamos com Lílian e Hugo comprar o material do 5º ano deles, tudo bem? – disse Harry

- Claro amor. Vou com a Mione comprar o material de Rosa e Alvo. Thiago vai com Neville e Luna. Nos encontramos às onze horas na Floreios & Borrões, ok?

Harry e Rony foram primeiro para loja de vassouras (grande novidade), onde Harry comprou o novo modelo da Firebolt para Lílian, que herdara as proezas de Gina como artilheira tanto quanto Alvo as de apanhador de Harry, e bom... Thiago era um ótimo batedor, bem do tipo Fred/Jorge, a quem herdara também uma parte do senso de humor. Rony comprou uma Nimbus 2010 para Hugo, que era um bom goleiro. Rosa e Lucy (filha de Luna e Neville) já não entendiam nada de quadribol, mas adoravam assistir aos jogos; ambas eram muito inteligentes e corajosas assim como Luna, Hermione e até mesmo Neville (bom, na parte de Herbologia e da coragem, pelo menos.)

Hermione e Gina passaram primeiramente no senhor Olivaras, para fazer uma avaliação das varinhas. Haviam levado a varinha de Thiago, Lílian, Alvo, Rosa, Hugo e Lucy com elas.

- Azevinho e fibra cardíaca de dragão. Vinte e seis centímetros. Razoavelmente flexível. Pertence a Thiago W. Potter. As condições perfeitas.

Gina assentiu e entregou-lhe outra varinha.

- Nogueira e pêlo de unicórnio. Vinte e quatro centímetros. Bem flexível. É de Lílian W. Potter.

- Pilriteiro e pena de fênix. Vinte e sete centímetros. Flexível. Seu dono é Alvo Severo W. Potter.

- Freixo e pêlo de unicórnio, Vinte e oito centímetros. Agradavelmente flexível. Pertence a Rosa Weasley Granger.

- Salgueiro e fibra cardíaca de dragão. Vinte e sete centímetros de meio. Rígida. É de Hugo W. Granger.

- E por último, a varinha de Lucy L. Lovegood. Sabugueiro e pena de hipogrifo. Mais ou menos flexível. Exatos vinte e três centímetros. Todas estão em perfeita ordem.

Mione recolheu-as e agradeceu ao Sr. Olivaras, se retirando do local com Gina, Alvo e Rosa.

* * *

Às onze horas, se encontraram com Luna, Neville e as crianças na _Floreios & Borrões_ e enquanto esperavam Harry e os outros, foram separando os materiais que haviam comprado na mochila nova de cada respectiva criança. Tá, tudo bem. Eles já não eram mais tão crianças. Quando terminaram, Harry já havia chegado com eles, então compraram os livros de cada um e foram para a Toca onde a Sra. Weasley esperava para o almoço. E que almoço!

* * *

Voldemort Lestrange Filho, filho secreto de Belatriz e Voldemort, estava conversando com Tay, a elfa doméstica que cuidou dele a vida toda, escondendo-o do resto do mundo.

- Tay, já tenho 23 anos e você insiste em não me contar a história toda da morte dos meus pais, sei que você prometeu a eles, mas não agüento mais, ordeno que você conte-me toda a verdade independente da promessa que fez aos meus pais.

- Tudo bem então, meu senhor. Quando seu pai estava no auge do poder, houve uma grande falha que fez com que ele se tornasse menos que um espírito. Algum tempo antes dessa falha ocorrer, foi realizada uma profecia por Sibila Trelawney que dizia: _"Aquele com o poder de vencer o Lorde das Trevas se aproxima... nascido dos que o desafiaram três vezes, nascido ao terminar o sétimo mês... e o Lorde das Trevas o marcará como seu igual, mas ele terá um poder que o Lorde das Trevas desconhece... e um dos dois deverá morrer na mão do outro pois nenhum poderá viver enquanto o outro sobreviver... aquele com o poder de vencer o Lorde das Trevas nascerá quando o sétimo mês terminar..."_, mas seu pai só conhecia a primeira parte, e acreditou que a tal profecia se referia a Lílian e Thiago Potter, então assim que pode foi lá e tentou matar a criança, as coisas aconteceram mais ou menos desse jeito: - de repente, Tay começou a narrar o episódio na voz de Voldemort e como se fosse ele - i _"A noite úmida de ventania, duas crianças vestidas de abóboras atravessaram a praça bamboleando, e as vitrines das lojas cobertas de aranhas de papel, todos os adornos baratos e kitsch dos trouxas simbolizando m mundo em que eles não acreditavam...e ele seguia deslizando, aquele senso de propósito e poder e correção que sempre experimentava nessas ocasiões...não raiva... Isso era para almas mais fracas que ele... Mas triunfo, sim... Esperava por isso, desejara isso..._

_- Bonita fantasia, moço!_

_Ele viu o sorriso do menino vacilar quando se aproximou o suficiente para espiar sob o capuz da capa, viu o medo anuviar o rostinho pintado: então a criança deu meia-volta e fugiu correndo... por baixo da veste, ele acariciou o punho da varinha... um simples movimento e a criança jamais chegaria à mãe... mas desnecessário. Muito desnecessário..._

_E, ao longo de uma rua escura, ele caminhou, e agora seu destino estava finalmente á vista, o Feitiço Fidelius desfeito, embora os moradores ainda não soubessem...e ele fez menos ruído do que as folhas mortas que esvoaçavam pela calçada quando se emparelhou com a sebe escura e espiou por cima..._

_Eles não tinham fechado as cortinas, viu-os claramente na pequena sala de visitas, o homem alto de cabelos negros e óculos, fazendo baforadas de fumaça colorida saírem de sua varinha para divertir o menininho de cabelos negros e pijama azul A criança ria e tentava pegar a fumaça, segurá-la em sua mãozinha fechada..._

_Uma porta abriu e a mãe entrou, dizendo palavras que ele não pôde ouvir, seus longos cabelos acaju caindo pelo rosto. O pai ergueu o filho do chão entregou-o à mãe A tirou a varinha sobre o sofá e se espreguiçou, bocejando..._

_O portão rangeu um pouco quando ele abriu, mas Tiago Potter não ouviu. Sua mão branca tirou a varinha sob a capa e apontou-a para a porta que se abriu com violência._

_Já cruzara a porta quando Tiago chegou correndo ao hall. Foi fácil, fácil demais, ele nem chegara a apanhar a varinha..._

_- Lílian, pegue Harry e vá!É ele!Vá!Corra!Eu o atraso.._

_Detê-lo, sem uma varinha na mão!... Ele riu antes de lançar a maldição..._

_- AVADA KEDAVRA!_

_O clarão verde inundou o hall apertado, iluminou o carrinho de bebê encostado à parede, fez os balaústres da escada lampejarem como raios e Tiago Potter caiu como uma marionete cujos os cordões tivessem sido cortados..._

_Ele ouviu uma mulher gritar no primeiro andar, encurralada, mas, enquanto tivesse bom senso, ela, pelo menos, nada teria a temer... ele subiu a escada, achando graça nos esforços que ela fazia para se entrincheirar no... ela também não tinha varinha... como era, idiotas e confiantes em julgar que sua segurança eram os amigos, que as armas podia ser postas de lado mesmo por instantes... _

_Ele arrombou a porta, atirou para o lado a cadeira e as caixas apressadamente em pilhadas para defendê-la com um displicente aceno da varinha... e ali estava ela, a criança nos braços, como se isso pudesse adiantar, como se ocultando-o esperasse ser escolhida como alvo..._

_- O Harry não, o Harry não, por favor, o Harry não!_

_- Afaste-se, sua tola... afaste-se, agora..._

_- Harry não, por favor, não, me leve, me mate no lugar dele..._

_- Este é meu último aviso..._

_- Harry não! Por favor... tenha piedade... tenha piedade... Harry não! Harry não! Por favor... farei qualquer coisa..._

_- Afaste-se... afaste-se, garota..._

_Ele poderia tê-la afastado do berço à força, mas lhe pareceu mais prudente liquidar todos..._

_O clarão verde lampejou pelo quarto e ela tombou como o marido. Todo esse tempo, a criança não gritara: sabia ficar em pé segurando as grades do berço, e ergueu os olhos para o rosto do intruso com uma espécie de vivo interesse, talvez achando que fosse seu pai escondido sob a capa, e que ele produziria mais luzes bonitas, e sua mãe reapareceria a qualquer momento, rindo..._

_Ele apontou a varinha certeiramente para o rosto do menino: queria ver acontecer, a destruição desse perigo inexplicável. A criança começou a chorar: notara que não era Tiago. Não gostava de bebê chorando, nunca fora capaz de suportar as criancinhas choramingando no orfanato..._

_- AVADA KEDAVRA!_

Tay parou de repente e ficou normal observando a cara de espanto de seu senhor. Então continuou dessa vez contando com suas próprias palavras:

- Então algo inesperado aconteceu, seu pai foi atingido pelo próprio feitiço, não sabia o que acontecera. Mas o que aconteceu, foi que como havia feito muita Horcruxes, sua alma esta vulnerável demais e Lílian ao morrer pelo filho, fez com que um forte feitiço de proteção, que só seria desfeito quando a criança completasse 17 anos, impedisse que a Maldição da Morte, o matasse. Por causa disso, um fragmento de alma de seu pai, ou uma Horcrux foi parar dentro do bebê, fazendo com que ele adquirisse muito dos poderes de seu pai, inclusive a ofidioglossia, a linguagem das cobras. Seu pai enfraqueceu-se e tentou matar Harry durante todo o tempo dele de Hogwarts, mas não obteve sucesso.

Tay, rapidamente, narrou todos os episódios, a Pedra Filosofal, a Câmera Secreta, a luta no cemitério, no ministério e a do sexto ano de Harry no castelo de Hogwarts, depois, narrou tudo que sabia que tinha acontecido durante o suposto sétimo ano dele, apesar deste não freqüentar a escola nesse ano. Contou também, toda a batalha final, inclusive a falha novamente cometida e como foi sua morte.

- Então assim o _Expelliarmus _de Harry Potter acabou derrotando a Maldição da Morte de seu pai, fazendo com que o feitiço voltasse contra o feiticeiro. Sua mãe era a melhor Comensal da Morte de seu pai, e nutria de uma admiração obsessiva por ele, faria qualquer coisa que ele pedisse. Ela foi morta na batalha final por Molly Weasley. Mas antes disso, tiveram você e o deixaram aos meus cuidados em segredo. – preferiu não contar à parte que Voldemort só usou Belatriz para criar um suposto herdeiro caso algo acontecesse.

- Os Potter e os Weasley vão se arrepender. Vão conhecer a vingança e a fúria de Voldemort Filho.

**NA: Os primeiros capítulos normalmente são sempre bem chatinhos, nesse especialmente foi necessário mostrar a vocês a paz que estava até aquele dia no nosso querido mundo mágico! E apresentar a vocês, o nosso mais novo personagem, o filho de Belatriz e Voldemort. Que tem um nome horrível, eu sei! Sou péssima com nomes, já vou avisando. Beijinhos.**


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Bem- Vindos a Hogwarts

Era 1ºde setembro, Harry, Gina e seus filhos estavam esperando com Rony, Mione e os filhos deles, por Luna, Neville e Lucy, que já deveriam ter chegado.

Assim que os avistaram, viram que estava chegando também, Alexis, uma auror do Ministério, que trabalhava com Harry, Rony, Mione e Gina. Ela também conhecia Luna, que era editora D' Pasquim, e Neville, professor de Herbologia de Hogwarts. Alexis chegava com Richard, seu marido (também auror) e suas filhas, Alice e Lenine. Alice era grande amiga de Lílian e Hugo, e Le iria cursar seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts, junto com July, sua melhor amiga que também estava ali com os pais. Cumprimentaram-se e parabenizaram Tiago e Lucy por serem nomeados monitores.

Alice era muito estudiosa, não do tipo Rosa/Lucy/Hermione, mas se esforçava. Jogou como artilheira em seu terceiro ano no time da Grifinória, mas não retornou a equipe ano passado por estar acidentada durante os testes. Culpa de Thiago. Ele explodiu a tampo do vaso sanitário do banheiro da Murta Que Geme um dia antes dos testes e não imaginava que Alice, Lilian, Hugo estariam lá. Conseqüência: três opções de jogadores estavam perdidas.

Lenine era muito boa batedora, com sua força inacreditável, devido ao seu tamanho. Não fazia parte de nenhum time, pois ainda não entrara em Hogwarts. Alice saiu correndo para cumprimentar Lílian e Hugo, enquanto Le e July discutiam qual casa queriam ficar quando entrassem em Hogwarts. July já não levava muito jeito para quadribol, mas até que voava bem. Ela era nascida trouxa, mas era vizinha de Le, e eram melhores amigas desde bebês, tendo conhecimento assim, ela e seus pais, do mundo da magia, portanto ao saber que sua filha era bruxa; não tiveram todo aquele grande choque.

Assim despediram-se cada um dos pais e embarcaram. Sentaram-se juntos: Alice, Lílian, Hugo em um compartimento; Lucy e Tiago sentaram-se com uns amigos em outro; Alvo e Rosa com outras pessoas também em outro; e, July e Le sentaram-se com um menino chamado Luy, que também cursaria seu primeiro em Hogwarts. Acharam-no muito chato; e aos sussurros e risinhos, combinaram que se ele não fosse para Sonserina; elas teriam que dançar _As Esquisitonas_ em sua futura sala comunal.

Os outros sete se despediram de Tiago e Lucy e seguiram para carruagem, no caso de Le e July, para os barcos.

Chegaram de carruagem e cada um deles sentou-se à mesa da Grifinória, então entrou Minerva McGonagall, segurando um banquinho e o Chapéu Seletor, sendo seguida pelos alunos do primeiro ano. Vários alunos foram chamados até que chamaram "Sparks, Lenine", Le foi caminhando lentamente até o Chapéu e instantes após tocar sua cabeça, o chapéu disse: "Grifinória". Uma salva de palmas veio da mesa da Grifinória, o mesmo aconteceu na vez de July. Enfim, o último aluno foi apresentado: "Lybert, Luy", depois o Chapéu anunciou, para "grande surpresa" de nossas 2 mais novas grifinórias: "Sonserina". Elas deram risadinhas.

Após a seleção, Minerva McGonagall, diretora da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, começou a falar:

- Gostaria primeiramente de dar as boas vindas a todos. Também gostaria de apresentar os professores aos alunos de primeiro ano e para aqueles que já estavam aqui também, pois temos novos professores. Gostaria de chamar primeiro a Profª. Trelawney, que irá dividir as classes de Adivinhação com Firenze. Também Rúbeo Hagrid, guarda-caça e também professor de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas, juntamente com Glubby-Pank. A professora de Transfiguração serei eu mesma. Como professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, tenho a honra de acolher Harry Potter (Tiago, Lílian, Alvo e os outros ficaram de queixo caído, não haviam lhe contado). Como professor de Poções, teremos Luna Lovegood (foi à vez de o queixo de Lucy cair, sabia que sua mãe herdara as proezas de sua avó com poções, mas nunca imaginara que ela viesse se tornar professora de Hogwarts), que também é editora D'Pasquim. De Herbologia, Neville Longbottom e Pomona Sprout. Em feitiços, o Prof. Flitwick, Astronomia, a Professora Kate e em História da Magia, a Professora Mely. As regras e horários serão encaminhados pelo diretor de cada casa: Neville (Grifinória), Pomona (Lufa-Lufa), Mely (Sonserina) e Flitwick (Corvinal). Os testes para time de quadribol serão na segunda-feira, informem-se os horários na sala comunal com os capitães de cada time: Tiago Potter (Grifinória), Mary Chang (Corvinal), Lucas Flint (Sonserina) e Lola Diggory (Lufa-Lufa). Aos novos alunos devo lhes informar que a Floresta Proibida, é como diz o nome PROIBIDA.

- Agora, sirvam-se. – disse McGonagall, e com uma palma, o banquete apareceu e os alunos começaram a "atacar".

* * *

Enquanto isso, Lucy e Thiago conversavam, ou para falar a verdade, discutiam, como sempre.

- Tenho que começar a estudar pros N.I.E.M.S.!

- Lu, nem começou o ano ainda...

- Eu já li todos os livros tenho que começar estudar amanhã após as aulas, preciso registrar tudo! Pena que a Rosa é do sexto ano! Ela teria me apoiado!

-Não é que não te apoio!

- É você tem razão, me apóia tanto que começaríamos estudar só um dia antes dos N.I.E.M.S.!

- É, é isso então! – disse virando de costas para Lucy, que fez o mesmo. A amizade dos dois era sempre assim. Pareciam irmãos, brigavam o tempo e já estavam tão acostumados com isso, que a briga mal durava um minuto. Mas não era só de brigas que amizade dos dois era formada. Embora discordem em muitas coisas, sabem lidar com as diferenças e sempre se apóiam quando é necessário, não importa o que for. Não foi outra. Imediatamente começaram a rir e disseram juntos:

- Desculpa!

- Ah... Parabéns por ser nomeado capitão de Quadribol da Grifinória!

- Obrigado!

* * *

Não muito distante dali, Rosa e Alvo conversavam. Alvo era a cara de Harry tanto quanto Rosa era de Hermione. Os dois sempre foram muito unidos. Rosa entendia Alvo melhor do que ninguém; e Alvo divertia e acalmava Rosa sempre que era preciso. Você pode pensar em toda a amizade Harry/Hermione, mas não. Eram totalmente Rony/Hermione. Eles podiam se compreender, mas se tinha uma coisa que nenhum deles via é que estavam completamente loucos um pelo outro. A pergunta é: até quando continuarão cegos?

Eles subiram ao mesmo tempo em que muitas mesas já estavam se esvaziando.

Após, arrumarem as coisas, todos os nove resolveram se encontrar na sala comunal. Alice foi com Lílian, até Tiago:

- Você vai manter o mesmo time do ano passado?

- Estou meio nervoso pra falar a verdade. A grande maioria dos jogadores do ano passado era do sétimo ano, aliás, todos menos eu, Alvo e o John, lembra dele? Mas, ele mudou para o Brasil.

- Vamos fazer o teste. Eu, Lílian e Hugo.

- Boa sorte então, espero tê-los no time! Eu aviso quando definir as datas.

- Obrigado!

Alice, Lilian e Hugo eram o atual, como diz Malfoy, "trio maravilha" de Hogwarts. Sendo estes muito diferentes do que conhecemos. O mesmo espírito de aventura, a mesma amizade eterna e inseparável, mas personalidades totalmente diferentes. Lílian gostava de Hugo a séculos, mas ele, sempre muito observador, nunca conseguiu enxergar o que sempre estava diante de seus olhos. Alice era do tipo que não acreditava em contos de fadas (sim, elas os conhecia. Afinal não era só July que havia aprendido sobre magia todos aqueles 11 anos), mas estava à espera do cara certo. E não, ao contrário de Anne Brown (filha de Lilá, é claro. Esta a propósito se casou com Dino. Acho que a certa atração pelos Weasleys acabou sendo um fator em comum, no final) que costumava freqüentemente se divertir com os errados, ela havia tido apenas relações com Peter Pevensie e Percy Jackson, mas nenhuma delas realmente deu certo e foi duradoura. (NA: Sim, tirei os nomes de Crônicas de Nárnia e Percy Jackson e Os Olimpianos. Mas eu já disse que sou péssima com nomes, acho que Voldemort Filho, deixa isso bem claro. E quantos parênteses nesse parágrafo, meu deus haha, enfim, voltando a fic...)

Voltaram ao sofá perto da lareira, onde Alvo provava com Rosa os famosos feijõezinhos de todos os sabores.

- Hum... Peguei um de chocolate!

- Eu peguei um de creme! Opa, e esse aqui? Eca! Caquinha de nariz!

Rosa riu da cara dele.

Não por muito tempo.

-Ai! Esse tem gosto de doninha podre e metida, ou será Escórpio Malfoy? – disse Rosa rindo.

Quanto a Escórpio, vocês certamente ouvirão falar dele, mas pra frente. Resta saber agora que, embora não fosse uma relação de ódio mortal, os três (Rosa, Alvo e ele), não se davam bem. E isso se deve totalmente a seus descendentes. Rony e Lúcio, pra ser mais precisa. Nunca haviam sequer realmente se falado. Será mesmo Escórpio tão ruim quanto pensam?

* * *

No dia seguinte, no Salão Principal, enquanto todos tomavam café da manhã, as corujas começaram entrar e atirar cartas, jornais e muito mais para os donos. Rosa estava lendo o exemplar matinal do Profeta Diário, quando uma notícia a aterrorizou, então chamou Alvo e leu em voz alta para ele e para os outros que estavam por perto:

_Ontem, por volta das onze horas da noite, houve muitas mortes, inclusive a morte de Dawlish, antes um auror do ministério, na época da segunda guerra de Você-Sabe-Quem. Também um trouxa, chamado Válter Dursley, foi morto ontem a noite, a esposa e o filho dele foram salvos por Dédalo Diggle e Héstia Jones, aurores que teriam os retirado de sua residência, para serem protegidos contra Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado. Acredita-se que esses trouxas tiveram ligação no passado com Harry Potter. Muitos dizem que estes eram tios e primo dele. A esposa do falecido, chamada Petúnia Evans Dursley, pelo sobrenome seria associada à Lílian Evans, mas tarde conhecida com Lílian Potter. A quem diga que elas eram irmãs. Também houve a morte de vários trouxas residentes em uma costa no litoral. Todas essas mortes foram segundo os aurores, sem dúvida, causadas por Maldições da Morte. _

Várias pessoas que prestaram atenção em Rosa, a olharam aterrorizadas. Esta por sua vez saiu correndo com Alvo, para mostrar para Tiago e Lílian. Eles leram e pareceram chocados. Lucy ainda aterrorizada perguntou:

- Mas quem poderia estar por trás de tudo isso?

- Não sei. E é isso que me preocupa. – respondeu Tiago.

**NA: Outro capítulo chatinho, mas necessário. Precisava apresentar os personagens e as relações entre eles. Além de mostrar é claro o começo da revolta do "novo" Voldemort. Espero que me acompanhem nos próximos, beijo.**


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Armada de Dumbledore

No dia seguinte, Alice, Lílian e Hugo, desciam ansiosos, para o Salão Principal. Afinal, após o café, os três seguiriam para a primeira aula de Defesa Contras as Artes das Trevas, com a Lufa-Lufa.

- Bom-dia alunos! Meu nome é Harry Potter e serei o professor de vocês durante esse ano. As aulas serão principalmente práticas, mas relatórios sobre novas azarações, criaturas ou feitiços defensivos, serão eventualmente pedidos como dever de casa. Pra nossa primeira aula eu gostaria de repassar os feitiços que vocês aprenderam nos anos anteriores, para conhecer suas facilidades e dificuldades, e verificar o que deve ser trabalhado. Então, formem pares.

Lílian se juntou com Hugo, enquanto Alice foi com Andrew Spinnet, também da Grifinória.

- Primeiramente o Feitiço de Desarmamento e o Feitiço Escudo. Terei como minha assistente, a Prof. Lovegood. Para desarmar digam com um aceno da varinha _Expelliarmus,_ depois de dois acertos, o seu companheiro deverá começar bloquear o feitiço, dizendo _Protego_. Então duelem um pouco e quando eu soltar laberadas vermelhas da minha varinha, troquem as tarefas.

Harry fez uma excelente demonstração com Luna. Depois, enquanto Luna voltava para sua sala, para preparar sua aula, Harry ficou passando pela sala dando instruções para todos. No fim, até Lewis Klein conseguiu realizar o feitiço decentemente e olha que ele era um, digamos, verdadeiro Neville Longbottom de outra geração.

A seguir foi a vez do feitiço _Reducto_ em que Lílian, sendo filha de Gina, tirou de letra. Depois o Feitiço de Corpo Preso, e duas outras novas azarações, a do Impedimento e a de Pernas Bambas. E ainda o curioso feitiço dos Quatro Pontos, que seria muito útil caso precisassem se localizar um dia.

Ao fim da aula, Harry chamou os alunos e fez um convite:

- Este ano, teremos aulas complementares, que recebe o nome de a Armada de Dumbledore. Isso se deve principalmente aos ataques que estão voltando aos jornais, então os outros professores e eu concordamos que seria bom já prepará-los pro que estiver por vir, seja ele uma grande ameaça ou não. Quem estiver interessado em participar, por favor, assine aqui e espere na sala. Os outros podem ir, espero vocês na próxima aula.

Todos os alunos da Grifinória presentes assinaram e a grande maioria dos alunos da Lufa-Lufa também. Estes permaneceram na sala de aula e Harry os comunicou:

- Hoje todos esperem às 3h na sala comunal de vocês, dentro de no máximo uma hora estarei lá. Irei passando nas três salas (Grifinória, Corvinal e Lufa-Lufa) e dizendo tudo para o resto dos alunos. Quanto a Sonserina, os professores passaram uma lista de alguns alunos que poderiam participar. Informarei como serão os encontros, aulas e tudo mais. Então agora podem ir.

Todos foram saindo da sala e rumando para suas respectivas aulas, Grifinória para Transfiguração e Lufa-Lufa para História da Magia.

* * *

Enquanto Alice, Lílian e Hugo transformavam animais em cálices de água, Voldemort conversava com Tay, comemorando seus feitos. Planejava roubar algo presente em quatro locais diferentes, inclusive trna Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, algo que o faria crescer, algo que o faria destruir os Potter e os Weasley, e todos aqueles que se colocaram contra seu pai e sua mãe. Desejava se vingar do tempo de solidão, do tempo de segredo, do tempo sem família, do tempo perdido, do tempo bom que lhe fora roubado. E sabia quem poderia lhe ajudar. Alguém dentro de Hogwarts. Alguém que o ajudaria a triunfar.

* * *

Às 3h, todos os alunos foram para suas salas comunais, a espera de Harry.

Harry estava ansioso, fora professor da A.D em seu tempo de Hogwarts e agora viria a se tornar novamente. Também conheceria a sala comunal da Lufa- Lufa, a única que não tivera a oportunidade de conhecer. Começou pela Grifinória. Passou com Neville pela Mulher Gorda e ficou maravilhado ao ver como a sala não havia mudado nada. Agora ele tinha sua própria sala comunal junto aos outros professores, cada um com um quarto exclusivo, decorado de acordo com a casa que pertencera ao estudar em Hogwarts.

Todo mundo se encontrava na sala comunal, totalmente lotada. Então começou:

- Como sabem, estamos reunidos aqui hoje, para falar sobre a A.D., que é um programa onde se ensina feitiços novos e como ajudar a combater o mal. Seria como um complemento da aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, mas de um modo totalmente diferente, e também isso envolverá algumas outras matérias regularmente. Então, quem estiver interessado em participar assine essa lista.

Aquela lista estava enfeitiçada com o Feitiço de Língua Presa, para os alunos não poderem contar para ninguém que não é "fiel do segredo" o que aprenderam na A.D.

Todos os alunos assinaram a lista, então Harry continuou:

- Os encontros serão controlados com galeões mágicos, que irão brilhar e ficar quentes quando os encontros forem alterados ou adiados. Ou seja, quando forem alterados, os números em cada galeão irão mudar e quando forem adiados, os números irão desaparecer. Mas em geral ficará assim, os treinos de quadribol de cada time tem horários durante o dia e apenas um horário durante a noite por semana. O treino da Lufa-Lufa foi estipulado para segunda-feira, os da Corvinal para quarta-feira e o de vocês para quinta-feira. Os encontros serão todas as sextas-feiras, dia do treino de quadribol da Sonserina. Foi combinado com os professores que terça-feira será o dia destinado para as detenções para não haver nada para impedirem vocês de vir à reunião, com exceção, é claro de caso estejam na ala hospitalar. Os finais de semana serão para eventos extras da escola, vistas a Hosmegade, Jogos de Quadribol e os Clubes de Duelo. Alguma dúvida até agora?

Todos sacudiram negativamente a cabeça.

- Muito bem. Contaremos também com ajuda regular de aurores e professores. Os feitiços começaram dos mais simples aos mais complicados. Informarei isso durante as aulas. Também serão escolhidos pela diretora, alunos para serem assistentes da A.D., para ajudarem os colegas que precisam de mais ajuda em determinado feitiço, devo alerta-los que os assistentes serão alterados conforme os feitiços. Para quem não sabe a A.D. significa Armada de Dumbledore, e foi criado por Hermione Granger no meu quinto ano de Hogwarts. O professor era um aluno mesmo, que ensinava o que não estavam ensinando em D.C.A.T. , um aluno que já passou por várias situações contra as Trevas. Esse aluno era eu. Devo dizer que contava com muita ajuda de meus amigos, e aprendi muito com meus "alunos" também. Alguma pergunta?

Alguns levantaram as mãos.

- Iremos aprender a conjurar Patronos? – perguntou Ashley Patil, que dia uma prima muito, muito parecida, chamada Mary-Kate Patil, que estava na Corvinal. Elas eram filhas de Parvati e Padma Patil.

- Acredito que logo depois do Natal.

- E os que falam? Também aprenderemos? – perguntou Miley Brown.

- Oh, sim. Logo depois.

- Qual será o primeiro feitiço que vamos praticar? – pergunta David Thomas.

- Começaremos com coisas simples, porém úteis. Como desarmar e bloquear feitiços. Mas sim, é diferente do que acontece na sala de aula, pois pretendo simular uma batalha e perigos reais com vocês, embora é claro o "inimigo" não seja capaz de atingir vocês de verdade. Servirá também como um reforço pra quem estiver com dificuldades em D.C.A.T. Então é só? Tudo bem. Já estou indo. Até amanhã!

Harry saiu e acompanhou Sprout até a sala comunal da Lufa-Lufa, que ficava perto das cozinhas. Entrou. Era circular, com um grande tapete amarelo com um texugo desenhado. Na parede havia uma grande pintura da taça de prata de Helga Hufflepuff, também muitas poltronas pretas e amarelas e uma grande lareira de pedra. Também tinha um cheirinho bom de comida, vindo achava ele, das cozinhas. Repetiu o que havia dito para os alunos da Grifinória para os da Lufa-Lufa. Fez o mesmo para os da Corvinal. E depois se dirigiu a uma reunião particular com alunos selecionados da Sonserina. Alguém dizia pra ele que algo estava para acontecer, e ele não gostava nada, nada disso.

* * *

Lucy e Tiago estavam na sala comunal, e foram dar uma olhada no Profeta Diário daquela manhã. Lucy abriu e mostrou aterrorizada a manchete para Tiago:

_Extermínio em massa de Trouxas_

_Durante essa semana, houve um grande extermínio de trouxas próximo à costa. Segundo os aurores, foram provocadas por Maldições da Morte. Mas de trinta trouxas morreram. Parece que, está surgindo uma nova era de Comensais da Morte. Mas a pergunta que não quer calar é: quem será o grande líder deles?_

* * *

Os testes de quadribol da Grifinória aquele dia às 5 da tarde reanimou todo mundo diante aos ataques. Tiago, o capitão da Grifinória, desceu com para o campo onde as arquibancadas estavam lotadas. Se dirigindo para todos os presentes, disse:

- Muito bem, acho que começaremos com os testes para artilheiros. Então aqueles interessados nessa posição queiram, por favor, se dirigir ao centro do campo. Ótimo, – após um bolinho de gente se formar – agora podem se organizar em grupos de cinco e voem em volta do campo. Depois, cada pessoa terá chances para acertar as balizas, três vezes. Madame Hooch, ficará como goleira.

No final, foram escolhidos três alunos do quarto ano que acreditem ou não, ganharam até dos de sétimo: Alice, Lílian e Andrew Spinnet, filho se Alicia Spinnet, que já fora artilheira da Grifinória, no tempo dela de Hogwarts. Para batedores, ficou ele próprio e Zack Martin, do sétimo ano. Para apanhador, retornava ao time Alvo Severo Potter, do sexto ano. E como goleiro Hugo W. Granger.

**NA: Esse capítulo é basicamente sobre o começo da "contra-revolta". Bem paradinho eu sei. Mas as coisas melhoram um pouco nos próximos. Não desistam de mim, isso se alguém estiver lendo, haha! Um beijo.**


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

O ataque às Patil

Outubro chegou e as folhas começam colorir de laranja e avermelhado a paisagem de Hogwarts. A maioria dos alunos estava muitíssimo animada com as aulas de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, os encontros da A.D e a temporada de Quadribol se aproximando.

Rosa e Alvo iam para a primeira aula de História da Magia com a professora Mely. Ela teve que sair logo após o banquete cerimonial e regressou somente ontem. Ela era diretora da Sonserina e apesar de ser muito bonita, tinha o ar arrogante e ambicioso.

- Bom dia, alunos – disse a professora friamente – A História da Magia é uma matéria de extrema importância e... – mas teve que parar, pois muitos já tinham visto que a aula ia ser chata e começavam a "preparar o seu descanso" – NÃO ADMITO QUE DEIXEM DE PRESTAR ATENÇÃO NA MINHA AULA! – continuou –... E começaremos falar da revolta dos duendes. Essas criaturinhas feias e arrogantes... – e começou meio que "falar mal" e explicar ao mesmo tempo. Rosa virou para Alvo:

- Mas que piranha desgraçada! Eu sei que os duendes não são "nenhuma flor que se cheire", mas ela não tem direito de menosprezar as criaturas inferiores.

- Certo, Rosinha, mas a gente não pode fazer nada, então se acalma. Eu não fui muito com a cara dela também, mas...

- Dez pontos a menos para Grifinória Sr. Potter e mais dez pra você Srta. Granger. – disse ela com prazer em sua voz.

No fim da aula Alvo e Rosa estavam saindo reclamando da professora. Era verdade que Mely era uma boa professora, ela realmente conhecia todas as histórias e batalhas. Mas como toda boa sonserina, sempre se sentia superior a tudo. Algo os impediu de continuar. A voz da Prof. McGonagall ecoou por todo o castelo.

- Todos os alunos, voltem imediatamente para suas salas comunais e fique lá até o diretor de sua Casa subir dizendo que poderem voltar para suas atividades normais. - dizia preocupadamente.

- O que será que aconteceu?

- Para isso que serve a Capa de Invisibilidade do meu pai.

Eles subiram pegaram a capa, o Mapa do Maroto... e voltaram ao Saguão de Entrada.

-Juro solenemente que não vou fazer nada de bom! O Filch (não é o Argo Filch é o filho dele e da Madame Pince, ele é um bruxo semi-abortado, ou seja, é dotado de apenas magias simples) está no quinto andar com a Madame Nor-r-ra e todos os professores estão na Sala dos Professores.

- Duas meninas foram capturadas dentro de Hogwarts. Não se sabe por quem e nem por que. Mas o autor deve ser o mesmo desses mesmos recentes ataques. – disse McGonagall.

- Quem foi levada? – perguntou Luna.

- Ashley e Mary-Kate Patil! – Rosa e Alvo se entreolharam assustados.

-Parvati, mãe de Ashley, é aurora do ministério e Padma é uma forte influente do ministro, também com aquela inteligência, só perdia para Hermione Granger.

- O Prof. Potter e a Prof. Lovegood foi se reunir com os outros aurores para tentar resgatar a garota. Quem as pegou deixou um bilhete – disse ela; mostrando para todos, mas não lendo em voz alta – o que mais me preocupa é que isso significa que eles têm realmente a intenção de provocar um confronto.

- Temos que dar uma olhada naquele bilhete. – disse Alvo.

Ele e Rosa entraram lentamente pela gárgula e aguardaram. Um pouco depois um dos professores saiu e os dois entraram calma e rapidamente. Dirigiram-se para onde estava o bilhete, tentando não fazer barulho algum.

_Para as terem novamente encontre-nos no sábado, a meia noite no roseiral no Leste de Londres. Caso ninguém aparecer, elas serão mortas. _

* * *

Às onze horas daquele sábado, Harry, Rony, Hermione, Gina, Luna, Alexis a e Richard estavam rumando para um roseiral no leste de Londres. Iam com as varinhas em punho, preparadas para qualquer sinal de movimento. Chegaram. Houve um estalido e uma dúzia de vultos encapuzados com uma máscara de ferro em seus rostos apareceu. O vulto central disse:

- Aquelas meninas hipócritas estão ali – disse indicando com a cabeça dois vultos amarrados com cordas invisíveis, ao mesmo tempo em que Harry e os outros apertaram mais as varinhas em seus punhos. – Vocês têm duas escolhas. A primeira é: vão embora e só elas serão mortas, a segunda: fiquem e todos irão morrer.

- Só se estes "todos" forem vocês! – Disse Harry – JÁ! _Estupefaça!_ – berraram todos juntos.

Três Comensais da Morte foram estuporados, um deles foi atingido por um feitiço triplo. Dois dos que não foram atingidos, cada um agarrou uma Patil, que estavam desacordadas no momento. Enquanto os outros os cercavam por trás.

- Abaixem as varinhas ou elas morrem – continuaram com as varinhas erguidas – Tudo bem então. _Avada... _– eles baixaram as varinhas rapidamente, e outro comensal recolheu-as. Tornaram a amarrar as Patil com as cordas invisíveis.

- Quando eu disser três! Um, dois, três... _Avada... . _

- PROTEGO! – e um grande escudo se formou entre os Comensais da Morte ao mesmo tempo em que um feitiço estuporante acertou o Comensal que segurava as varinhas.

Eram as gêmeas Patil, Parvati e Padma. Mães das duas reféns.

Começou-se um grande duelo: Padma com Dolohov (NA: os sobrenomes dos comensais são os mesmos, mas na verdade são os filhos, sobrinhos, descendentes deles), Parvati com Travers, Gina com Yaxley, Hermione com Greyback, Rony com Rowle, Ricardo com Thicknesse, Alessandra e Luna com comensais mascarados e Harry com Alice Lestrange (essa é filha de Belatriz e Rodolphus Lestrange, o verdadeiro marido dela). No meio dessa confusão de feitiços, maldições e azarações, as duas Patil acordaram e usaram os espinhos das rosas para cortar as cordas invisíveis. Pegaram as suas próprias varinhas que estavam nas vestes de um comensal estuporado. Enquanto avisavam o Ministério, os aurores conseguiram derrubar todos os comensais, e o confronto terminou tão rápido quanto começou. Amarraram os comensais estuporados até o ministério vir buscá-los para ir para Azkaban.

- Estão todos bem? – perguntou Harry

- Rony levou uma forte dose da Maldição Cruciatus, mas conseguiu resistir à dor e estuporar o comensal! Foi fantástico! – completou Hermione – Também parece que Luna quebrou o pé. Mas Jorge a Angelina já os levaram para tratos gerais, acho que irão ser tratados em Hogwarts, aproveitando que levarão Ash e Mary para lá. Parvati e Padma também foram levadas por Percy e Penélope, sofreram um forte estuporamento ao mesmo tempo em que lançaram um feitiço, foram atingidas e conseguiram derruba-los. Muito bem. Fomos de certo modo bem-sucedidos, as Patil estão a salvo.

* * *

Dois dias depois e o ataque às primas ainda era "O ASSUNTO" da escola. Alvo e Rosa já haviam contado para Lílian, Alice, Hugo, Tiago, Lucy, Le e July, tudo que sabiam, já que as duas primas contaram a eles tudo o que viram. Ao que parecia Voldemort Filho estava atrás de um objeto, dividido em partes, cada uma escondida em um lugar. O problema é: Que objeto é esse? Onde estão escondidas as partes? O que ele faz? Tantas perguntas, nenhuma resposta.

**NA: Muito curtinho, mas acho que esse já foi um pouco melhor, não? Os outros são um pouco maiores! O que vocês acharam? Beijinhos. **


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Grifinória X Corvinal

A semana seguinte foi muito movimentada. Com o primeiro jogo de Quadribol Grifinória X Corvinal, na próxima semana, os treinos estavam intensos. As reuniões da A.D. estavam cada vez mais puxadas, os deveres estavam triplicando com a aproximação do Natal, e as buscas na biblioteca sobre o possível objeto que o chefe dos Comensais da Morte estava atrás não estava levando a lugar algum. Sem falar que ao devido ataque sobre as gêmeas Patil, os alunos tinham que andar em grupos e de preferência com professores, monitores e alunos mais velhos. Estavam tão cansados que Gabi, Lílian e Hugo foram fazer uma visita a Hagrid. Chegaram à pequena cabana do meio-gigante e bateram à porta. Ouviram-se latidos de Canino, o cão de caça de Hagrid, e ele abriu porta:

- Olá Alice! Lílian! Hugo!

- Olá Hagrid! – responderam juntos

- Querem uma xícara de chá? – disse ele já preparando as chaleiras e os enormes canecões. Os três assentiram e sentaram ao redor da mesinha, ou melhor, mesona!

- Alguma novidade? – perguntou Lily

- Nada que vocês possam saber! Como vão as aulas com Harry?

- Perfeitamente ótimas. Mas o que quer dizer com "nada que possamos saber"? – perguntou Alice.

- Assunto de Hogwarts. – disse ríspido e envergonhado por ter dito aquilo anteriormente.

- Tem a ver com uma das partes do objeto que o chefe dos Comensais da Morte está procurando? – perguntou Hugo

- É... Hum... NÃO! Quer dizer... É claro que n... – percebendo que não convencera as crianças, continuou – O que vocês sabem sobre isso?

- Não muito. Mas só por enquanto, porque vamos descobrir!

- Isso é assunto de McGonagall com Joanne Rowling, a fabricante desse objeto... Ops! – percebera que falara de mais. Esee era o bom/ruim de Hagrid, ele sempre fala um pouquinho demais. Mas nunca deixa de ser menos confiável por isso, Hagrird era um meio-gigante incrível, ninguém podia negar.

- Obrigada por essa informaçãozinha a mais. Mas... Que objeto é esse?

- Isso eu não sei! – mentiu Hagrid – Francamente vocês são iguaizinhos Rony, Harry e Hermione! – bradou o meio-gigante.

- Obrigada! Temos que ir andando. Até logo, Hagrid! Qual será o animal que estudaremos na próxima aula?

- Uma surpresinha. Hehe! Até mais.

Os três voltaram animados para o castelo diante das informações que receberam. Ao passarem pelo retrato da Mulher Gorda alguma coisa, porém os distraiu. Uma enorme faixa estava sobre o mural de avisos:

EM COMEMORAÇÃO AO ANIVERSÁRIO DE 1500 ANOS DE HOGWARTS, REALIZAREMOS NA VÉSPERA DE NATAL, UM BAILE TEMÁTICO, ÀS SETE HORAS. TODOS DEVERÃO TER PARES. A DIRETORA PASSARÁ QUEM CADA SALA COMUNAL PARA DAR MAIS AVISOS! OS TRAJES A RIGOR SERÃO ENVIADOS AMANHÃ PELO CORREIO-CORUJA!

ATENSIOSAMENTE, MCGONAGALL!

- Vejo que já viram o aviso – disse McGonagall entrando pelo retrato, fazendo com que todos se sobressaltassem. – Primeiramente, a presença não é obrigatória, mas a pessoa seria tola de não comparecer. Depois todos deverão ter um par. Acho que muitos não entenderam o que significa um Baile Temático. Pois bem, vou explicar. O Salão Principal será o lugar reservado para o Baile que já estão acostumados. Em cada sala de aula do primeiro e segundo andar, terá um tema. O primeiro andar é destinado aos países, cada sala com seu país. Na sala do Brasil, por exemplo, terão músicas, comidas, decorações e um grande baú com roupas típicas daquele país. Para se trocar basta pegar a varinha, tocar na roupa que querem e dizer i _Escolhido vista-me_", que a roupa aparecerá em seus corpos. E o melhor: podem ficar com elas. Não se preocupem com a roupa de vocês que estavam anteriormente, elas serão colocadas em seus dormitórios automaticamente. Caso queiram usá-las novamente, usem um feitiço convocatório e digam o mesmo feitiço. O segundo andar está destinado a temas tipo praia, filmes trouxas, fantasia, quadribol, "seja quem quiser" e muito mais. Espero que gostem! Quase ia me esquecendo, os jardins terão atividades aquáticas e esportivas! Não será usado o Lago Negro, mas foi construída uma piscina gigantesca perto das estufas, pra quem não sabe o que é piscina, é um reservatório de água criada por trouxas, que acabou de surgir no mundo da magia, a diferença é que a nossa contém certos encantamentos. Adeus! – saindo de imediato da sala diante dos murmúrios que se espalhavam por lá. Muitos já iam convidando uns aos outros para serem seus pares de Baile.

* * *

Era quase onze horas e os alunos já estavam se acomodando nas arquibancadas, para o primeiro jogo de quadribol, Grifinória X Corvinal. Os jogadores estavam se preparando em seus vestiários. Michael Jordan já estava pronto para narrar o jogo. Então os jogadores começaram a entrar.

- Aí vem o time da CORVINAL – ouvisse palmas e assobios da arquibancada da Corvinal e vaias da torcida da Grifinória. Mary Chang, apanhadora e capitã do time, Peakes e Creevey como batedores, Buggins é o goleiro e as gêmeas Robinson e Robert como artilheiros. E o time da GRIFINÓRIA! O capitão Tiago Potter e também batedor juntamente com Martin, de artilheiros temos Alice Sparks, Lílian Potter e Andrew Spinnet, de goleiro é Hugo W. Granger.

Madame Hooch pediu para os capitães apertarem as mãos e em seguida soou o apito e as catorze vassouras subiram ao ar.

- E lá vai Laura Robinson da Corvinal com as goles. Ela desvia do Spinnet, mas é cercado por Lilian Potter e Alice Sparks, Sparks barra a passagem deles, enquanto Potter pega as goles, ela se aproxima do gol e... CUIDADO! Um balaço vinha na direção de Lilian, mas ela por pouco consegue desviar. Ela passa as goles para Spinnet que se aproxima do gol e... É PONTO PARA A GRIFINÓRIA! – a torcida da Grifinória foi ao delírio, enquanto a Corvinal vaiava. Jordan continuou a narração. – Paula Robinson se apossa das goles corre para o gol e... DEFESA! Coitada dela... Eu bem que gostaria de sair com ela, mas ela continua se recusando e...

- Jordan! – gritou McGonagall.

- Desculpa diretora! A bola está com Spinnet, ele desvia do balaço, que acaba atingindo Roberts em cheio, enquanto vão ao socorro deles, continuaremos com o jogo. Spinnet passa para Sparks que avança para o gol e... MARCA!

- As goles estão agora com a Corvinal, Robinson avança, a essa altura não sei dizer qual delas, embora sejam diferentes, acho que é a minha linda Paula, isso, é ela!... enfim. Ela passa as goles para a irmã, que se aproxima do gol ao mesmo tempo em que Creevey lança um balaço em Lilian Potter e erra o alvo, distraindo o goleiro Weasley, então Laura Robinson MARCA! 40 x 70 para a Grifinória!

Enquanto o jogo se desenrolava, e mais gols era marcados para ambos times, Alvo pensou avistar um brilho dourado bem próximo ao chão e imediatamente mergulhou, Chang percebeu o movimento dele e por estar mais próxima ficaram paralelos um com o outro. Foram descendo em alta velocidade, o pomo subiu um pouquinho de altitude e Alvo parou, mas Chang não conseguiu diminuir a velocidade e colidiu com o chão. Alvo agarrou o pomo dando vitória para a Grifinória.

- GRIFINÓRIA VENCE! – exclama Jordan – 320 a 80! PARABÉNS GRIFINÓRIA! E ah... Paula será que você qualquer dia destes pode sair...

- Jordan!

- Desculpe diretora! Mas o meu convite para sair está de pé ainda Paulinha! E calma, já estou indo, diretora.

- Vamos! – disseram Rosa e Lucy – Festa na sala comunal!

* * *

Quando os jogadores chegaram à sala comunal, foram recebidos com aplausos e assobios. Foram erguidos pelos alunos mais velhos, brindaram com cerveja amanteigada e comeram várias tortinhas de abóbora. Hugo, Lílian e Alice resolveram descer um pouco para os jardins, a festa estava ótima, mas depois de um tempo todo aquele barulho incomodava. Estavam sentados embaixo de uma árvore, quando Andrew Spinnet se aproximou deles:

- Lily? – perguntou ele

- Que foi?

- Pode ir até a fonte um pouco comigo?

- Claro – corando virou-se para Alice e Hugo e acrescentou – Até já!

Foram juntos até uma fonte, do outro lado do lago. Andrew conjurou uma rosa e entregando para Lily, perguntou:

- Será que... Que... Você quer ir ao baile comigo?

Ela pensou rapidamente. Hugo não iria convidá-la. Não do modo que ela queria. Talvez sugerisse aos três para irem todos juntos. Não. Ela merecia uma bela e divertida noite. E quem sabe assim ele finalmente não iria passar a enxergá-la de outra forma? Ela duvidava, mas não custava tentar. Seria bom esquecer um pouco Hugo e se distrair, ter um tempo focado em si mesmo. E Andrew, era bem, bem bonitinho.

- Claro! Obrigada pela rosa! Belo jogo hoje, não?

- Pois é. Bonitos gols!

- Os seus também foram espetaculares! Até logo! – disse Lily muito animada e lhe deu um beijo no rosto, saindo logo em seguida.

* * *

Foi até Alice e Hugo, ambos muito quietos. Pareciam ter saído se uma séria conversa. Hugo viu que Lily se aproximava e se despediu das duas rapidamente, entrando no castelo com Andrew. Alice se aproximou de Lilian, olhou para a rosa e para o rosto totalmente corado da amiga e perguntou:

- O que ele queria?

- Ele me convidou para o baile.

- E você aceitou?

- Claro! – e narrou a pequena cena no lago. – mas e você e o Hugo, porque estavam tão sérios?

- Tivemos uma conversinha que a muito tempo devia ser travada. – e com essa nota enigmática, mudou de assunto – Nossa nem dá para acreditar que semana que vem é Natal e o Baile de aniversário de Hogwarts, passou tão rápido!

- É mesmo, nem dá para acreditar. Amanhã vou para a biblioteca pesquisar sobre Joanne Rowling, vem também. Podemos chamar a Rosinha para ir junto.

* * *

Rosa, Lílian e Alice estavam na biblioteca procurando dados sobre Joanne Rowling, mas não tinham achado nada até agora. Lílian e Alice se viraram para Rosa:

- Rosinha? E o baile? Com quem você vai?

Ela soltou um longo suspiro e respondeu:

- Não sei meninas. Queria ir com o _Al_... – parou no meio da frase e então continuou – _al_guém...

A parada de quando ia dizer o nome de Alvo não passou despercebido das meninas.

- Você queria ir com Alvo?

- Ai ta bom. Digo para vocês. – ele suspirou – As coisas estão meio confusas, mas eu acho que estou apaixonada por ele. Mas...

- O clima entre vocês dois todo mundo já percebeu, Rosinha. O que vocês estava dizendo? Mas o que?

- Mas eu acho que ele gosta da Mary Chang.

- Da Mary?

- É. Ele só fala nela.

- Que nada! Ele gosta de você. É só uma simples atração!

- Será?

-Claro! Você vai ver! Ele vai te convidar para o baile!

- Tomara! Mas e vocês? Com quem vão?

- Eu vou com... com... Eu vou com Andrew! – finalizou Lílian envergonhada.

- Ele gente boa. E muito bonito! Sem falar que é um bom jogador de quadribol! E parece que gosta de você! Mas sempre achei que você e meu irmão ficariam juntos...

Lílian se escondeu debaixo do livro.

- E você Lice?

- Eu não sei. Ninguém que realmente me interesse.

- Você é muito exigente, Lice. Mas tenho certeza que você vai acabar encontrando alguém que vai roubar seu coração aqui em Hogwarts, e algo me diz que vai ser logo, logo.

Foi à vez de Alice sumir por baixo do livro.

- Hei! Rosa! Lílian! Achei!

- Onde?

- Nesse livro que eu me escondi!_ "Joanne Rowling é conhecida por criar objetos que dão qualidades a quem as possuí, alguns dizem que foi cunhada de Nicolau Flamel, o inventor da Pedra Filosofal. Ela criou muitos objetos, alguns perigosos em mãos erradas, entre eles o Diafragma do Poder. Objeto dividido em quatro partes, sendo que cada uma dá uma qualidade sobre aquele que as possuí. Juntas elas oferecem ao dono o Poder do Mundo." _

- E isso que o chefão dos Comensais da Morte quer! Encaixa-se na história das Patil! Mas alguém aqui de Hogwarts ajudou pegá-las.

- Aposto que foi a Mely!

- Só porque ela não gosta de você e fica te chamando de sabe-tudo!

- Ah... Então quem?

- Acho que foi a Kate. – disse Alice

- A Kate de Astronomia? Sei que ela é ambiciosa, mas é pra tanto?

- Eu acho que foi sim. Ela odeia as Patil.

- Tudo bem! Vamos observá-la. – finalizou Lily, ainda muito impressionada com a hipótese da amiga.

* * *

- Bom dia alunos. Peguem suas pranchetas e quero que façam um exame detalhado sobre Júpiter.

- Professora?

- Sim, Sr. Potter.

- Você não poderia explicar melhor como se faz uma análise planetária, porque...

- Você estava insinuando que eu não explico bem?

- Não, claro que...

- Pois não é culpa minha se o senhor não está prestando atenção nas minhas aulas.

- Estou... Mas...

- Detenção, Sr. Potter.

Rosa ficou indignada e disse:

- Professora, explique melhor. No próximo ano prestaremos nossos N.I.E.M.S. e...

- Detenção pra você também, Srta. Granger.

- Sua louca desgraçada, perversa, idiota, bi... – ela disse baixinho, mas Kate ouviu e achou melhor fingir não ter ouvido. Ficou extremamente irritada. Se dependesse dela, as coisas não iriam ficar assim.

* * *

Às oito horas naquela noite, Rosa e Alvo estavam indo para a Sala de Troféus onde teriam que polir todos eles, sendo supervisionados por Filch, que estaria na Sala que dava passagem para Sala de Troféus. Já decorrida mais de uma hora, Alvo virou para Rosa:

- O que você acha da Mary Chang?

- MARY CHANG? – Rosa começou se irritar.

- É. Ela é uma garota inteligente e muito bonita, sem falar que ótima apanhadora de quadribol. Eu estava pensando em convidá-la...

A simples menção a palavra "convidar" fez Rosa explodir de vez.

- ÓTIMA UMA OVA! ELA BATEU NO CHÃO COM TUDO NO JOGO CONTRA VOCÊ! E AQUELE CABELO? PARECE QUE UMA VACA LAMBEU DE TÃO LISO E HORROROSO QUE É! E AQUELES DENTES SÃO TODOS TORTOS! E ELA NÃO É INTELIGENTE! ELA TIROU UM "E" EM POÇÕES! AQUELA PIRANHA METIDINHA DE NARIZ EMPINADO...

- Calma Rosinha! – mas não adiantou, ela continuou a gritar em plenos pulmões. O que dava nas meninas, afinal?

- QUE ACHA QUE PODE TUDO E...

- CALMA! – foi à vez de Alvo gritar. Rosa se calou imediatamente. Alvo prosseguiu, mais calmo. – Sabe o que eu acho?

- O que você acha? – disse Rosa friamente. Sua voz tão gelada como se mil farpas tentassem furar o gelo.

- Que você está com inveja, porque ela é tão inteligente quanto você.

- Muito engraçado, Sr. Potter! Pena que não tenha uma platéia para aplaudir sua brilhante teoria – disse sarcasticamente, indo para o outro lado da sala e ficando de costas para Alvo até o final do castigo.

* * *

Rosa saiu e chamou Lucy, Alice e Lílian até o sétimo andar, em frente da tapeçaria do Barnabás, o Amalucado. Passaram por um trecho de parede três vezes se concentrando no que queriam.

_Precisamos de um lugar confortável para quatro garotas conversar sem ser interrompidas. _

Na terceira passagem uma linda porta se abriu, as quatro entraram em um aposento espaçoso, com três macios pufes ao redor uma mesinha central. Era um ambiente todinho decorado de rosa e roxo, com uma forte iluminação. Sobre a mesinha havia alguns biscoitos de chocolates e três cervejas amanteigadas, que acharam elas, vinham da cozinha de Hogwarts (a sala não podia oferecer comida, pois é uma das cinco exceções da Lei de Gamp sobre Transfiguração Elementar).

Acomodaram-se e Rosa contou tudo o que aconteceu durante a detenção. Quando terminou seu rosto estava coberto de lágrimas.

- Meu irmão, aquele insensível! – dizia Lílian furiosa.

- Calma Rosinha! – consolava Alice. – Tenho certeza que ele gosta de você, pra mim sempre foi tão óbvio!

- Não sei não, Lice! Já sei como vou saber! – disse confiante, enxugando as lágrimas nas vestes.

- Como?

- Vou tentar fazer ciúme nele no baile! Vamos ver como ele vai reagir!

- Com que você está pensando em ir?

- Não sei... Acho que Daniel Diggory, da Lufa-Lufa! É inteligente, bonito, gente boa e me convidou para ir ao Baile, mas eu disse que ia pensar, porque tinha esperança de ir com Alvo!

**NA: Daniel Diggory e Lola Diggory (aparece no cap. 2) não são filhos de Cedrico. Na minha fic ele morreu mesmo no Harry 4. Esses são filhos de uma prima dele que inventei; Brenda Diggory. (Daniel lembrava muito Cedrico, mas tinha os olhos azuis cor de céu da mãe, já Lola possui olhos verdes, e uns leves cachos; eles eram gêmeos fraternos, ou seja, não eram idênticos). **

- P*ta que pariu, ele é ma-ra-vi-lho-so! Monitor chefe, sub-capitão de Quadribol da Lufa-Lufa (Lola era a capitã) e além de tudo é um fofo! Você não é fraca não! Quer dizer, Daniel é lindo, e bem... Alvo também... Lílian não me olha assim! Você sabe que ele é! – disse Lucy.

* * *

Na manhã seguinte, Rosa levantou e saiu com Lílian e Gabi para a sala comunal. Chegando lá, viram um bolinho de alunos amontoados diante de um novo aviso no moral. Todos parecendo bastante contentes. O que seria?

AVISO: PRÓXIMO FIM DE SEMANA EM HOGSMEADE: SEXTA-FEIRA, DIA 23/12, ÀS OITO HORAS.

- Preciso mesmo comprar um vestido para o Baile! Sabia que Madame Malkin abriu uma excelente loja de vestidos de festa em Hogsmeade? – disse Alice.

- Sério? Nossa! Que demais! Também preciso de um vestido novo! Também temos que comprar os presentes de Natal, e outras coisas. E ainda podemos visitar a Zonko's, Jorge e Lino fizeram um ótimo negócio, comprando-a e acrescentando seus produtos aos já existentes.

- É mesmo. E pensei em um local perfeito para a gente se arrumar para o baile.

- Qual? Achei que nos arrumaríamos no dormitório mesmo.

- Tudo perfeito em um lugar perfeito! A Sala Precisa! Fomos lá ontem, podemos ir com a Capa de Invisibilidade.

- Mas Lílian me responde uma pergunta. Como seu pai fez tantas cópias da Capa dele e deu uma para cada um dos membros da Ordem e cada um de nós jovens aqui? Pensei que você impossível, afinal é uma Relíquia, aquela Capa!

- Fácil! Ele usou outra relíquia! Antes de guardar a Varinha das Varinhas de volta no túmulo de Dumbledore, agora com feitiço anti-violação, ele fez várias cópias da Capa, achando que poderia ser útil. Com uma varinha normal não teria dado certo, mas aquela é invencível. As nossas capas possuem as mesmas qualidades da dele, a única diferença que as nossas são inválidas diante da junção das três Relíquias. Genial, não?

* * *

Lucy e Tiago acordaram cedo para poder ir à Hogsmeade. Eles ficaram fazendo deveres até as sete e meia. Realmente a quantidade de deveres diante dos N.I.E.M.S. estava os sobrecarregando. Lucy ia com Tiago ao baile. Os dois tinham começado a namorar. Mas eu não sei se quilo realemnte ia durar. Desceram para tomar café e foram até o Saguão para ir para o povoado.

Encontraram Rosa, Alice e Lílian já esperando por eles, junto com Le e July e se juntaram a eles, para esperar Alvo e Hugo que ainda não haviam descido. Enquanto isso Alice se virou para às pequenas. Todo o primeiro, segundo e terceiro estava muito animado, já que era o primeiro baile que eles podiam de fato participar.

- Com quem vocês vão ao baile?

- Davis Dragone e Lion Riordan.

- Os dois segundanistas que passaram a temporada de verão na Escola de Magia Brasileira?

Le e July assentiram.

- E você?

- Ainda não sei, acho que vou acabar indo com Hugo mesmo, já que Lílian nos "abandonou" pra ir com Andrew. E Rosinha vai com Daniel Diggory.

- Andrew Spinnet, artilheiro da Grifinória? Daniel Diggory, irmão da Lola, capitã da Lufa-Lufa?

- Esses mesmo.

- Ótimas escolhas! E ah, mesmo que você for com Hugo, ele é bem legal! Mas achei que ele e Lílian iam acabar indo juntos, ele ainda não percebeu que ela gosta dele? Ele é lerdo demais, sequer reparou que o que sente por ela, é mais que amizade.

- Acredito ou não, ele não percebeu. Francamente, Hugo é pior do que tio Rony!

* * *

Hogsmeade estava cheia aquele dia e simplesmente maravilhosa na decoração de Natal. Estava bem frio e a neve formava uma camada fofa no chão e nos telhados das lojas.

As meninas entraram na Madame Malkin, enquanto os meninos foram para Dedosdemel. A loja era simplesmente incrível um sonho! Isso antes de você olhar pros vestidos.

- Uau! Vocês viram esses vestidos? Quando você prefere, Lily? O azul ou o roxo? O azul.

- Francamente, nem sei por que você pergunta! Mas qual você prefere o dourado ou o branco?

- O branco.

Rosa escolheu um preto maravilhoso. E Lucy um vermelho de arrasar.

- Combinei de me encontrar com Andrew depois do almoço.

- Tudo bem, vou com você buscar o Hugo, não ia ser legal ele no meio do encontro de vocês. A propósito, sua mãe mandou as vestes a rigor dos meninos ontem. Tia Hermione mandou a de Hugo também.

- Pelo menos tem alguém que pensa! Se dependessem deles iriam com as vestes de Hogwarts e se deixar, com um abacaxi na cabeça! Umas cervejas amanteigadas e se diriam os reis! Olha lá sua irmã e July estão comprando vestidos também. A Lenine comprou um rosa escuro e July, um rosa bebê.

- São lindos. Vamos para a Dedosdemel?

- Ok. Rosa! Lucy! Vamos à Dedosdemel, tudo bem?

* * *

As duas entraram na Dedosdemel e simplesmente encheram duas sacolas enormes cada uma; colocaram: ratinhos de açúcar, caldeirões de chocolate, delícia gasosas, tortinhas de abóbora, lesmas gelatinosas, sorvetes cremosos, picolés dançantes, chicles baba bola, feijõeszinhos de todos os sabores, bombons especiais, caramelos cor de mel, fios de menta, penas de algodões-doces, bombons explosivos, diabinhos negros de pimenta, tabletes de nugá, sapos de chocolate, entre muitos outros.

Depois se encontraram com Andrew e Hugo que estavam esperando as duas no Três Vassouras.

- Olá! – disseram as duas, cumprimentando-os com um beijo na bochecha – Estão se divertindo?

- Claro! Mas eu mal via a hora de vocês chegarem! – disse Andrew se dirigindo especialmente para Lily.

- Que fofo você é! – disse Lily constrangida.

- Olá, garotos! O que vão querer? – perguntou Madame Rosmerta se dirigindo à mesa deles.

- Quatro cervejas amanteigadas, por favor. – Rosmerta trouxe para eles. – Obrigada.

Falaram sobre quadribol, sobre o baile, sobre as reuniões da A.D. e tudo mais que se pode imaginar. Depois Alice decidiu que era hora de deixarem os "pombinhos" sozinhos. Puxou Hugo, que levantou parecendo contrariado.

* * *

Compraram os presentes de Natal, passearam por todas as lojas e compraram uma porção de coisas da Zonko's. Alice amou os Mini-Pufes, mas acabou não comprando. Voltavam ao castelo simplesmente acabados. Avistaram Lily voltando abraçada com Andrew mais ao longe.

- Eu te disse pra prestar atenção nas coisas que estão no seu nariz, Hugo. Mas parece que agora você perdeu a sua chance.

- Mais uma vez não entendo o que você quer dizer, Lice. Tem algo no meu nariz? Não consigo sentir nada nele, além desse frio cortante.

- Para de ser idiota, Hugo. Você realmente não percebe?

E apontou para Lily e Andrew. Hugo ficou parado no lugar, e aos poucos uma expressão de entendimento se formou em seu rosto.

- Não pode ser – disse ainda pensativo.

- Não acredito que você nunca percebeu, sempre achei que fosse tão óbvio.

- É impossível.

- Você é inacreditável, fica ai com seus pensamentos, então. – e deu às costas a ele, entrando no castelo.

Hugo ficou sozinho parado em meio a neve. Alguns flocos começaram a cair sobre ele, eles os afastou ainda muito chocado. Será que era mesmo possível? Ele entendeu errado ou Alice estava apaixonada por ele?

* * *

O dia seguinte era agitação total, até os alunos do quinto e do sétimo ano deixaram de lado os deveres do N.O.M.S. e dos N.I.E.M.S., afinal hoje era aniversário de Hogwarts e no dia seguinte seria Natal! E o dia anterior foi visita à Hogsmeade! Podia ter final de semana mais perfeito?

* * *

- Podia ter final de semana mais perfeito? – perguntava Voldemort Júnior para Tay. – Uma grande porção de massacres trouxas, e algumas mortes misteriosas diante dos outros bruxos, além de é claro, "acidentes naturais inexplicáveis", estou contente. E tenho ótimos planos para hoje. Minha cara companheira já escolheu as vítimas.

* * *

Todos os alunos estavam nos jardins, seja patinando no gelo, jogando guerra de bolas enfeitiçadas, andando de tobogã encantado ou voando sobre a bela paisagem branca.

Alvo estava voando, quando foi atingido com tudo por uma bola de neve enfeitiçada, que quase o fez cair da vassoura.

- Precisa de um pára-quedas, Potter? – era Malfoy, vindo de vassoura ao seu encontro. – Ou vai pedir para alguém te pegar lá embaixo?

- Cala boca, Malfoy! – disse friamente.

- Mas que falta de educação!

- Não vejo necessidade em ser educado com uma doninha que seja o dono do universo, será que ela não percebe que não é bem vinda por ninguém aqui?

Malfoy pegou a varinha.

- _Impedimenta!_

Mas Alvo foi mais rápido:

- _Protego!_

- ESTUPEFAÇA!

- EXPELLIARMUS!

O feitiço de Alvo foi mais forte do que de Escórpio. Nesse momento, McGonagall chega.

- Menos cinqüenta pontos para a Sonserina e... Detenção, Sr. Malfoy.

- Mas e ele? – disse, apontando para Alvo.

- Ele estava só estava se defendendo, observei de longe. Porém devia ter mandado me chamar, ao invés de recorrer à magia, mesmo que defensiva, por isso vou tirar vinte pontos da Grifinória.

Alvo deu um sorriso triunfante diante da cara de indignação de Malfoy, que saiu resmungando e disse:

- Ainda pego você, _Potter_!

- Vou esperar sentado, _Malfoy_!

* * *

**NA: Quem é a aliada de Voldemort F.? Será que Hugo vai continuar sendo tão idiota assim? hahahaha, ele vai. E Alvo e Rosa, se resolvem? O próximo capítulo é o baile de Hogwarts. Se eu ver que alguém está acompanhando, posto amanhã, ou ainda hoje. Vejo vocês no cap. 6! Beijinhos**


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

O Baile de Aniversário de Hogwarts

Às quatro horas da tarde, Rosa, Alice e Lílian foram se arrumar. Lucy, Le e July, iriam somente mais tarde.

- Vocês realmente precisam de 3 horas para se arrumar?

Mas a três não deram atenção a elas. Foram aos seus dormitórios, pegaram os vestidos, sandálias e as Capas de Invisibilidade, e rumaram para o sétimo andar. Concentraram-se:

_Precisamos de um local perfeito para se arrumar para um baile perfeito. Precisamos de um local perfeito para se arrumar para um..._

Na terceira passagem a porta se abriu. Depararam com um local perfeito. Havia três manequins, onde colocaram seus vestidos. Havia também três penteadeiras, com diversos tipos de maquiagem. Em um canto se encontrava uma prateleira com tudo quanto é tipo de jóias e tiaras, e no outro um gigantesco espelho mágico muito crítico. Também tinha uma porta de acesso a um incrível banheiro. Possuía três banheiras de mármore enormes, com várias torneiras com incríveis aromas e espumas relaxantes, além de hidromassagem. Na sala possuía "fazedores de unha" mágicos, que era só dizer o que queria que instantaneamente aparecia na pessoa. O mesmo se aplicava a um de cabelos. Possuía diversas outras coisas, como "fazedor de massagens" e um pequeno canto para fotos instantâneas.

Elas ficaram maravilhadas. Foram até o banheiro e cada uma entrou em uma banheira. Elas ligaram todas as torneiras e começaram a relaxar e se lavar. Levaram uma boa meia e deliciosa hora naquele banho. Após se enxugar, colocaram uns roupões que estavam ao lado das banheiras. Seguiram para sala. Deitaram nos fazedores de massagens e enquanto se sentiam relaxadas conversavam sobre tudo, o baile, garotos, garotas fofoqueiras, sonserinos...

- Isso é perfeito!

- Essa noite vai ser perfeita!

Acabando as massagens, foram até o fazedor de unhas. Rosa ordenou para a máquina:

- Vejamos... Rosinha claro!

As unhas de Rosa ficaram rosinha claro instantaneamente.

- Genial – disse Alice. – Minha vez! Eu quero... Francesinha.

As unhas de Alice ficaram com uma francesinha perfeita.

- Minha vez! Minha vez! – disse Li. – Vermelho Rubi! – a máquina obedeceu. E o melhor as unhas já estavam secas. – Cara, isso é demais! Precisava de um desse em casa!

Fizeram hidratação de pele e foram para as maquiagens. Ficaram belíssimas diante de tanta maquiagem mágica. Depois foi a vez dos cabelos. Aproximaram-se da maquininha parecida com a de unhas. Alice foi a primeira:

- Quero... Uma baby-liss simples... Com brilho intenso e algumas mechas tipo naturais. Ah, não acredito, isso é incrível! – disse ao verificar o resultado.

Lílian foi até o aparelhinho.

- Eu quero... Uma escova... Para ficar um pouco mais liso sabe... – diante do olhar do tipo "Mas seu cabelo já é liso", que Alice e Rosa lançaram a ela.

Era a vez de Rosa.

- Eu também quero que meus cabelos fiquem lisos, com as pontas voltadas para fora.

Elas admiraram o efeito. Estavam ficando realmente lindas. Agora faltavam as jóias e o vestido, é claro!

Foram até a estante. Alice pegou um belo colar de diamantes com uma pedrinha azul no centro, para combinar com o vestido, e dois pequenos brincos com a mesma pedrinha azul. Lílian pegou uma pequena tiara dourada, e colar e brincos de rubi, que junto com seu cabelo ruivo, fariam um belo contraste com o vestido branco. Rosa já pegou os brincos e o colar de uma bela pedra preciosa negra, para combinar com o vestido.

O modelo do vestido de Lílian era tomara que caia, inteiro de renda branca e um pouco acima dos joelhos, sendo mais colado até a cintura, e ficando mais solto, conforme descia. Um peep toe vermelho, de salto meia pata completava a produção.

O de Alice era azul céu clarinho de um ombro só até a metade da coxa, com scarpin da mesma cor, o que combinava muito bem com a sua pele morena e olhos azuis.

E o de Rosa era preto um palmo antes do joelho, aberto nas costas, inteiro de paetês, com um open boot de tiras também preta. Foram até o espelho mágico. Lílian foi primeiro.

- Pouco mais de blush – sugeriu o espelho, Lílian colocou mais blush. – Assim está perfeita!

Alice teve que colocar mais gloss e Rosa arrumar os brincos, que estavam tortos. Depois pegaram suas vestes e colocaram as Capas de Invisibilidade. A sala comunal estava gente de gente, então não foi difícil se esconder na multidão, guardaram as vestes e desceram.

* * *

Já eram sete horas, quando se encontraram, com Le, July e Lucy, que estava com uma amiga, Lola Diggory. Precisa falar que estavam lindas? Elas desceram à escadaria de mármore que levava ao Saguão de entrada. O primeiro e o segundo andar estavam espetaculares. Mas as salas ainda estavam fechadas.

Encontraram-se com os garotos. Lola ia com Escórpio. Ela disse que ele era realmente gente boa, se o conhecessem, mas não recebeu nenhuma resposta. Então os dois entraram no Salão Principal, onde seria a abertura do evento. Ao Lily se aproximar, Andrew disse em seu ouvido:

- Você está linda!

- Obrigada. Você também!

Ele sorriu e juntos, de mãos dadas entraram também no Salão. Hugo estava estranho, Alice percebeu, será que a conversa deles o teria afetado?

* * *

O Salão estava lindíssimo. As quatro mesas haviam sido trocados por várias mesinhas circulares, que foram aglomeradas um pouco mais ao fundo do Salão, pois em frente, havia uma bela pista de dança, que era feita de um vidro resistente, com feitiço anti-quebra. Onde costumava haver a mesa dos professores, havia um palco, em que uma orquestra já se formava. A decoração era feita de rosas e velas brancas. Atrás do palco, havia o símbolo de Hogwarts, agora em uma luz azul. O teto estava mostrando uma neve fina. Quando todos haviam chegado e se sentado nas mesinhas. McGonagall entrou. Foi até o palco e se dirigiu ao microfone. Alguns realmente pensaram que ela iria cantar. Mas não, ainda bem.

- Boa-noite, queridos alunos. Tenho a honra de dar parabéns aos 1500 anos de história de Hogwarts. Mas antes de iniciarmos essa incrível festa, queria chamar alguns convidados especiais. - A porta de carvalho se abriu – Primeiro apresento a vocês: Kingsley, o Ministro da Magia. – ele se dirigiu a uma mesinha num canto extremo reservados a professores e convidados especiais, depois de dar boa-noite a todos de modo geral.

- Harry Potter e Gina Weasley! – os dois entraram no Salão, estavam muito elegantes. Gina tinha os cabelos soltos e usava um vestido metalizado, inteiro de pedrarias. Harry estava em um elegante traje a rigor preto e seus olhos estavam mais verdes do que nunca.

- Rony Weasley e Hermione Granger! – Mione também estava belíssima em um vestido vermelho que ressaltava seus olhos castanhos. Seus cabelos estavam com mechas loiras; e presos em um coque meio desleixado. Rony também estava elegante, e parecia muito contente de estar com trajes a rigor decentes dessa vez.

- Arthur e Molly Weasley! – o senhor e a senhora Weasley sentaram-se também se juntando aos outros. O mesmo aconteceu com os outros a seguir.

- Richard e Alexis Sparks!

- Jorge Weasley e Angelina Johnson!

- Gui Weasley e Fleur Delacour!

- Percy Weasley e Pennelope Clearwater!

- Teddy Lupin e Victorie Delacour!

- Carlinhos Weasley e Stephenie Sparks!

- Philippe Sparks e Gabrielle Delacour!

Diante dos dois últimos nomes, Lílian e Gabi se entreolharam, dessa forma, seriam parentes, mesmo que meio distantes?

- Bem, agora queria lhes informar que tocará um sinal às onze horas para todos regressaram ao Salão para o banquete. Agora, divirtam-se. – Ela bateu palmas, o que significava que as portas das salas tinham sido abertas, e agora a orquestra começara a tocar e as luzes do Salão ficaram a mercê das velas e de bolas luminosas sobre cantos do Salão, diante de um céu todo estrelado, apesar da leve neve que caía. Uma noite perfeita.

* * *

Andrew, Lílian, Alice e Hugo, resolveram começar pelo primeiro andar. Entraram na primeira sala. Era belíssima. Tinham entrado na sala que representava a França. Era uma ampla sala, que tocava uma música romântica. No centro da sala havia uma linda ponte, sobre uma representação do Rio Senna, o teto estava encantado e as estrelas apareciam no "céu". Atrás da ponte, havia a Torre Eiffel, em belo contraste com uma enorme pista de dança platinada, rodeada de pequenos querubins dourados, que deixavam cair confetes nas cabeças das pessoas que estavam dançando.

- Quer... Quer dançar? – perguntou Andrew a Lílian.

- Claro. – e foram para a pista, no meio dos outros que dançavam em ritmo a música lenta que tocava no ambiente.

* * *

Hugo levou Alice para próximo da pista e ficou olhando para ela, um pouco apreensivo.

- O que você tem hoje, Hugo? Está tão estranho.

- É sobre a conversa que tivemos ontem mais cedo.

- Então você finalmente percebeu?

- Ainda parece meio impossível pra mim, eu nem sei o que falar...

- Hugo, – Alice o interrompeu revirando os olhos – vem, vamos dançar!

Mal sabia ela que ele havia entendido algo totalmente diferente do que ela queria dizer.

* * *

Rosa foi com Daniel até a sala espanhola, onde Alvo e Mary estavam. Rosa o levou para próximo dos outros dois e disse:

- Fiquei muito feliz de vir com você! – disse Rosa um pouco alto de mais que fez com que Alvo desse uma pausa no tango. Ele ainda não sabia com quem Rosa tinha vindo. Mas quando viu os dois juntos, sentiu certa raiva, que não conseguiu entender. "Deve ser porque ela é sua amiga", pensava ele.

Rosa percebeu o olhar raivoso que Alvo lançou a direção dos dois e se aproximando de Daniel, deu-lhe um beijo, que ele, apesar de surpreso, retribuiu com entusiasmo.

Alvo sentiu um grande ciúme que ele pensava ser fraternal e respondeu na mesma moeda. Pegou Mary e lhe deu um grande beijo.

Rosa ficou com raiva, mas abriu um grande sorriso, por causa da reação que ele teve.

* * *

Os quatro (Lílian, Hugo, Alice e Andrew), estavam agora na sala do Brasil. Depois de enfrentar, a sala da França, Itália, Canadá, EUA, Portugal, Inglaterra, Alemanha, Japão, e muito mais, eles resolveram que um funk brasileiro cairia bem.

- Pelas barbas de Merlim! Lílian! Lílian! Olha é a Meg Meyer!

Hugo entendeu, mas Andrew não.

- A conhecemos quando viajamos para o Brasil. Ela é super legal! E totalmente louca! Ela e a irmã mais velha, Bella, têm parentes aqui e acabaram voltando com a gente para Londres, e se tornaram importantes no departamento de Cooperação Internacional em Magia no Ministério, mas elas voltaram para o Brasil, por uns tempos.

Os quatro foram até a Alice, que dançava com um menino que não conheciam. Meg mal pode acreditar no que via e foi até elas. Embora já tivesse acabado a escola ela ainda era jovem, não passava dos 19 anos.

- Lily! Lice! Hugo! Nossa, quanto tempo! Mais de um ano que não os vejo!

- Não é? A última vez que a gente te viu você tinha dezessete e estava embarcando em um trem para o Brasil. Onde a Bella está?

- Não tenho idéia, mas ligarei pra ela mais tarde. Esse é meu namorado Cory. Ele é Curandeiro no St. Mungus. Cory esses são Lílian, Hugo e Alice.

- Prazer, Cory.

- O prazer é meu.

- Esse é Andrew Spinnet, filho da Alícia.

- Da Alícia? Nossa! Adoro sua mãe, ela está me devendo uma visita!

- Como foi lá no Brasil?

- Fantástico. Revi alguns amigos e familiares. A propósito fui eu quem ajudou na parte de decorações do Brasil. A praia, o Cristo, e o bondinho do Rio, os shoppings e arranha-céus de São Paulo, o samba e o carisma da Bahia, e muito mais, né?

- Ficou maravilhoso!

- Bem, vamos dançar. Só por Merlim! Piriguete! Essa música e muitas outras faz muito sucesso no Brasil! Vai gente cantando! – disse Meg, dançando requebrando feito uma louca. - _Quando ela me vê, ela mexe! Piripipiripipiripiriguete! Rebola devagar e..._

**(NA: quanto a essa música, eu falei que escrevi quanto tinha entre 12 e 13 anos, e na época, ela estava no auge)**

- Falei que ela é louca! – disse Alice, e com os outros se juntaram a Meg.

* * *

Às onze horas, tocou o sinal para o banquete. Os quatro vieram conversando sobre a festa.

- Nossa gente! E na sala seja quem você quiser! A Meg virando a Gica Jones (filha da Guga Jones), capitã das Harpias. Nossa, um bando de gente esqueceu como é essa sala, e foi pedir um autógrafo. Foi muito engraçado.

- E na sala havaiana? A Lílian colocando aquele abacaxi na cabeça?

- Mas e o Hugo com medo de entrar no aquário de golfinhos na sala aquática, achando que ia morre sem ar.

- A Alice e a Meg cantando e dançando com As Esquisitonas, na sala de show de calouros.

- O Andrew surfando lá na praia, na sala da Califórnia. E aquela onda ficando brava com o recorde dele, e o jogou com tudo até a praia? Ainda bem, que ele caiu na cama elástica que tinha lá.

- É. Mas, anda gente! Vamos pegar aquela mesinha. Antes que lote o Salão.

Eles sentaram-se e aguardaram. Rosa e Daniel, Alvo e Mary, Le e Davis, July e Lion, Lucy e Tiago chegaram e juntaram duas mesinhas ao redor da que estavam sentados.

Alguns minutos depois, McGonagall se levantou:

- Espero que estejam se divertindo. A parte de fora agora será aberta. As de cima continuaram abertas. Mas acho que já visitaram a maioria delas. Agora... Bom apetite!

As mesas se encheram de pratos espetaculares. Todos admiraram com prazer e começaram a se servir. Quando todos haviam acabado, a diretora passou a palavra para Kingsley.

- Olá, alunos, convidados. Espero que estejam se divertindo nessa noite. Mas eu gostaria de informar uma grande surpresa, a própria pessoa ainda não sabe. Eu gostaria de chamar Gina Weasley Potter.

Gina ficou surpresa e quase tão vermelha quanto seus cabelos. Ela foi até o pequeno palco e se posicionou ao lado de Kingsley. Ele prosseguiu:

- E com grande prazer que te informo que você é a nova artilheira do Chudley Cannons! – Gina ficando olhando boquiaberta e super feliz para Kingsley, depois disso Harry foi até ela, e ela perguntou, vendo que ele não estava surpreso:

- Você já sabia disso e não me contou?

- Não queria estragar a surpresa! Parabéns! – disse e a seguir deu um beijo suave nela.

Kingsley voltou a tomar a palavra:

- Agora, podem voltar a aproveitar a festa! Só para constar, as malas de quem assinou a lista para ir para casa amanhã, já estão prontas. O trem parte às onze horas. Já vão com as roupas de trouxas, pois tenho certeza que vocês durmirão durante a viagem! Agora... DIVERTAM-SE!

* * *

O salão foi se esvaziando, até não sobrar ninguém. Todos foram para os jardins. O enorme baú com roupas de banho estava ao lado de uma piscina que devia ter mais ou menos 1 km, também para receber tanta gente. Tinha sete enormes tobogãs encantados (um deles era gigante e se descia em uma bóia, que contornava toda Hogwarts.) que faziam ziguezague, giravam, jogavam água, entre outras. A piscina não tinha temperatura, era a própria pessoa que escolhia como queria a água. Ela era cheia de bolhas e espumas relaxantes, ondas e esguichos da água. Sem falar que dava para respirar debaixo da água. Na superfície tinham colchões de água, bóias flutuantes e convocadoras de comida (que vinham das cozinhas, e sim, apesar de ter acabado de haver um banquete as pessoas conseguiam comer mais), além de muitas outras coisas. E ao sair da piscina você já saia seco.

Ao lado do campo de quadribol, foi dedicada aos esportes com neve. Tinham fortes para duelos de bola de neve; área para construir bonecos e anjos; um morro enorme que foi construído por magia, para um espetacular ski mágico, com direito a um instrutor; uma enorme pista de patinação no gelo (o Lago Negro, porém foi colocada um pouco de infra-estrutura mágica); e um pequeno Coffe* com direito a um chocolate quente ou cerveja amanteigada.

**Autora: Coffe*: aqueles barzinhos chiques em estilo antiquado, que serve chocolate quente na Inglaterra, não sabem se deu para entender, mas cada um imagina de um jeito.**

* * *

Rosa e Daniel estavam no Salão Principal, dançando a bailada final, assim como todos os outros pares que já tinham ido a todas as salas. Alvo e Mary estavam lá também.

- Rosinha, será que você não podia vir aqui um segundo? – perguntou Daniel e levou ela a uma enorme fonte ao lado da pista de vidro.

- É... Eu sei que é um pouco cedo, mas eu quero que saiba que eu gosto muito de você e realmente me diverti essa noite e... Você quer namorar comigo?

Ela parou, boquiaberta. Ele percebeu.

- Tudo bem, eu achei que era um pouco cedo e talvez você não gostasse de mim... Mas... Bem...

- Não, que isso. Eu gosto de você.

- Então você aceita? – disse esperançoso.

- Hum... – pensou em Alvo, e depois dele com a Chang. – Aceito.

Daniel abriu um grande sorriso e se aproximando de Rosa devagar, deu nela um apaixonado beijo. Rosa tinha que admitir que seria difícil encontrar outro garoto com Daniel, e ela gostava dele, talvez ainda não o suficiente, mas com o tempo, quem sabe?

* * *

Hugo estava no Salão Principal dançando valsa com Lílian, enquanto Alice dançava com Andrew. Hugo foi aproximando de Lílian e disse no ouvido dela:

- Lílian, eu preciso falar com você.

Lílian sorriu, ansiosa pelo o que ele tinha a dizer, será que ele finalmente percebeu?

- O que foi, Hugo?

- Acho que Alice gosta de mim.

O sorriso de Lílian desapareceu.

- O que? A.. a Alice? Tem certeza? Porque você acha isso?

- Foi o que ela me disse.

Lílian ficou com raiva, como assim Alice gostava de Hugo? E ainda tinha vindo com ele ao baile, e só agora percebia as segundas intenções dela. Como ela pôde? Ela realmente tinha sido capaz de agir assim nas costas dela? Ela sabia que eu gostava do Hugo!

Ela não respondeu. Apenas virou as costas e saiu andando. Hugo não entendeu. O que acontecia com essas garotas, afinal?

* * *

Vendo que Lílian desaparecia pelas portas do Salão, Andrew a seguiu. Hugo também tinha ido pros jardins, então Alice viu que estava sozinha. Ela estava decidida a subir também e ver o que havia acontecido com Lílian, quando um braço a segurou. Ela se virou. Era Escórpio. Escórpio?

- Foi abandonada pelo seu par, Sparks? Ninguém é corajoso pra te agüentar a noite toda, não?

- Ai vai importunar outro Malfoy, não vou perder meu tempo com você.

-Calma Sparks, se você não percebeu eu também estou sozinho – ele apontou para Lola beijando um garoto que ela não reconheceu – Quer dançar comigo? Ah, vamos lá, eu não mordo. A menos é claro que você tenha algo pra fazer, o que pelo que eu vejo não é o caso.

Escórpio não sabia por que estava convidando a Sparks amiga do Potters e Weasleys. A verdade é que ele não gostava de se rejeitado por uma garota. E não gostou nada, nada quando Lola o dispensou pelo outro garoto. Era verdade que ela tinha sido gentil e explicado que aquele era seu ex e mas um monte de rolos que os havia separado que Escórpio não prestou atenção. Mas isso não mudava o fato de ele ter ficado sozinho. E a Sparks até que era bem interessante se não levarmos em conta com quem ela anda. E para grande surpresa dele, ela aceitou.

Alice também não sabia porque tinha aceitado, mas acho que até dançar com Escórpio seria melhor do que voltar pro dormitório e perder o resto da festa. E Lola disse que ele era bem legal. Então talvez ele não fosse tão ruim assim, não é?

E ele não era. A verdade é que ele era um dançarino maravilhoso e muito educado, e fora alguns comentários sarcásticos de vez em quando, ele era muito gentil e engraçado. Beleza com certeza não faltava, e ele era um dos melhores alunos do ano, não era? O resto da noite foi ainda mais divertido, eles riram, dançaram e conversaram tudo que foi perdido nos últimos anos. Alice não era a metida à besta amiguinha dos Potter e Weasleys que Escórpio pensava. Escórpio não era a doninha arrogante e convencida que Alice pensava. Seria o começo de uma grande amizade? Ao algo maior do que isso?

* * *

Já passava das quatro da manhã quando os dois casais saíram do Salão. Todos foram subindo a escadaria de mármore e quando deu a hora de se separar, Rosa se despediu de Daniel com um beijo, assim como Alvo fez com Mary.

Depois Alvo pediu a Rosa que o acompanhasse. Rosa hesitou por alguns segundos, mas depois decidiu ir com ele. Foram até um corredor. Quando Alvo virou para Rosa e perguntou:

- Porque veio com o Diggory?

- Ora, ele me convidou e eu aceitei. Além disso, é um ótimo namorado: atencioso, carinhoso, amoroso, inteligente, bonito, simpático, corajo... – mas Alvo a interrompeu.

- _Vocês estão namorando?_

- Sim, você não viu ele se despedindo de mim com um beijo agora ou estava muito ocupado beijando a Chang?

- Cuidado com o que fala da minha namorada!

- O que? Namorada? Grande moral pra falar de mim, senhor Potter...

- É, namorada. Por quê? Tem algum problema?

- Não... É que... Imagina...

- Hum...

- O que você queria perguntar para mim que me arrastou até aqui com você?

- Eu só queria... – mas não conseguiu terminar a frase. Nesse momento as luzes se apagaram e as varinhas deles recolhidas. Antes que pudessem fazer alguma coisa alguém gritou "ESTUPEFAÇA", ao mesmo tempo em que alguém conjurava a Marca Negra sobre Hogwarts.

Eles caíram e tudo à volta deles escureceu.

* * *

*A cicatriz de Harry doía*. E o pior ele não entendia o motivo. Lord Voldemort estava morto e enterrado e fazia vinte e dois anos que não sentia aquela dor. Gina acordou. Ele se levantou ao mesmo tempo em que uma coruja chegava a sua janela. Era uma carta do Ministério. Ele abriu e leu, enquanto Gina o observava com as sobrancelhas franzidas:

_Caro Harry,_

_Chame Rony, Hermione, Gina, Neville e Luna. A Marca Negra está sobre Hogwarts. Não se sabe que a conjurou, sendo que Voldemort está morto e enterrado (já verificamos), mas devo lhe informar que os Comensais da Morte entraram em Hogwarts sem serem vistos, sendo que uma festa ocorria ali, onde vocês estavam algumas horas antes. Eles pegaram Alvo e Rosa. Encontro vocês em um lugar que se diz como a Sede dos Comensais (o endereço está no verso)._

_Arthur Weasley, chefe da Seção de Aurores do Ministério _

Gina viu a cara horrorizada de Harry e perguntou:

- O que houve?

- Pegaram Alvo e Rosa.

***Sobre a cicatriz do Harry doer, ele não tem nenhuma ligação com a mente Voldemort Filho. O Harry só sentiu essa dor com o fato dele ser filho de Voldemort (pai), mas nada.**

**NA: Fim do capítulo 6. O que acontecerá com Rosa e Alvo? E o triângulo amoroso Lily/Hugo/Alice? Ou será quadrado, quinteto? Onde fica Escórpio nessa história? E Andrew? Continuem acompanhando, se é que alguém está né! Então se você está acompanhando a fic, aperte no botoãozinho ali embaixo, e me deixe feliz! hahaha beijinhos **


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

A sede dos Comensais.

Tiago e os outros acabaram descobrindo o que havia acontecido com Alvo e Rosa, e decidiram agir. Jamais que iam permitir que algum mal acontecesse com Rosa e Alvo, e não importa quem tentasse impedir, eles fariam de tudo para trazê-los de volta.

- Eu vou com Lucy resgatar a Rosa e o Alvo. Vocês subam e fiquem em seus dormitórios.

- Nem pensar! – falou Lílian

- Queremos ajudar! – exclamou Alice.

- É! E não pense que a gente vai ficar aqui esperando de braços cruzados. Eles também são nossos amigos, e faríamos o impossível por eles. – bradou Hugo.

- Pode ter certeza que não ficaremos aqui sem fazer nada! – falou Andrew que veio se juntar a Lily.

- Tudo bem, então. Mas Le e July ficam. – falou Lucy.

- Queremos ir! - as duas falaram.

Alice virou para elas. Jamais que deixaria sua irmã do primeiro ano, que mal sabe os feitiços ainda ir atrás de comensais ou algo pior.

- Não. Vocês ficam. Vão lá e tentem se comunicar pela lareira daqui da sala comunal, com o restante dos membros da Ordem. A maioria já deve saber, mas consigam o maior número possível de aliados.

Elas não ficaram muito satisfeitas, mas aceitaram. Tiago virou para os que iriam ajudar.

- Cada um de vocês, suba e pegue a sua Capa de Invisibilidade.

- Como iremos para Londres?

- Voando. Peguem suas vassouras. Lucy, você voa junta comigo.

Quando todos já haviam voltado com suas Capas e vassouras, Tiago disse:

- Ok. Todos de varinhas? – Todos assentiram. – Ótimo. Agora ponham suas Capas de Invisibilidade e montem em suas vassouras assim que chegarmos ao Saguão.

Ao chegarem ao Saguão, todos deram impulso e subiram aos céus, com as varinhas em punho, mesmo que eles e suas vassouras estivessem invisíveis. Sorte que devido à festa tudo no castelo ainda estava aberto e mais sorte ainda que a noite estive estrelada e a neve tão leve que em nada atrapalharia sua visão ou locomoção.

Foram cada vez mais se afastando do castelo, sobrevoaram montes e florestas, até avistarem a belíssima e iluminada Londres, que de tão alto que estavam, mas pareciam vários pontinhos luminosos.

Lucy de repente cortou o silêncio que havia se instalado desde então. A falta de som era tão cortante que era como se esperassem o pior. Mas não. O medo de algo correr errado com os amigos não podia tomar conta deles.

- Mas como saberemos aonde é a Sede dos Comensais?

- As Patil nos deram algumas informações. É por ali. – disseram Alice, Lílian e Hugo.

- Certo. Vocês vão à frente agora. – eles assentiram e passaram a frente.

* * *

Os adultos ainda não haviam chegado. Estavam com sérios problemas quanto aos meios de transporte. A aparatação e a Rede de Flu estavam descartadas. Devido ao feitiço Fidelius, as Chaves de Portal também. O único meio possível era ir voando, porém os céus estavam lotados de Comensais de Morte (o que os nossos "pequenos heróis" de Hogwarts, não sabiam), então estavam armando um plano de ataque e defesa, para o caso de serem vistos, que mesmo com a utilização de Capas ou do Feitiço da Desilusão, poderia ser possível, se acontecesse um imprevisto. Harry chamou os outros:

- Gente, vai ser assim: Eu e Gina iremos voando pelo leste com vassouras. Rony e Hermione vocês vão com testrálios pelo oeste. Luna e Neville peguem os testrálios de vocês e vão pelo norte. McGonagall e Hagrid vão com um testrálio (M) e com a moto voadora (H), está consertada não está, Hagrid?

- Perfeita, Harry. E com novas armas. A gente vai pelo Sul?

- Exato, terá certo momento que haverá um ponto de encontro, me entendem? – todos assentiram e ele continuou – Ele acontecerá já perto da Sede dos Comensais, que, segundo informações vindas de outros companheiros nossos, fica em uma casa velha, que está protegida pelo feitiço Fidelius, mas parece que conseguiremos passar, pois Kingsley encontrou um papel que informava a localidade e devia pertencer à um Comensal da Morte descuidado. Ele passou o pequeno pergaminho aos outros:

"_Eu, o futuro assessor de Lord Voldemort, te informo o local da Sede dos Comensais, que fica em uma casa velha no fim da Cidade ao lado do povoado das Hortênsias"._

Após alguns minutos, Harry voltou a falar:

- Todos leram? – todos confirmaram – Perfeito. Se tivermos sorte não encontraremos com nenhum Comensal da Morte, porém caso toparmos com algum, vocês sabem o que fazer.

* * *

Lílian, Hugo e Alice que iam à frente, pousaram. Em seguida, os outros fizeram o mesmo. Lílian olhou ao redor e não viu nada.

- Devia estar bem aqui pelo que as Patil nos disseram.

- Deve estar protegida pelo feitiço Fidelius.

- E agora como iremos entrar?

- Não sei... – mas não conseguiu completar, Lucy foi puxada com tudo por Tiago, que estava também lhe abafando a voz. Lucy ficou olhando para ele, incrédula, procurando uma explicação. Tiago compreendeu o embaraço dela, e apontou para seis vultos encapuzados que surgiam a uns quinhentos metros de distância. Ele apontou para os Comensais e para as varinhas e depois fez com as mãos, "um, dois, três e já", apontando para si próprio. Todos pareceram entender o que ele queria dizer.

Quando estavam já um pouco mais próximos. Tiago sussurrou:

- Quando eu disser três, a Maldição Imperius, por baixo das Capas, certo? Não fiquem receosos de usá-la, é por Rosa e Alvo. – eles assentiram. – Um, dois, três e... Já!

- IMPERIO! – o couro de vozes, pegou de surpresa os Comensais, que por suas vezes, não tiveram tempo de agir. Cada um foi atingido por um feitiço. Tiago falou:

- Cubra-os com as Capas e ordene cada qual para o seu Comensal atingido, que eles aparatem na porta da Sede, assim eles nos entregarão o seu fiel do segredo, depois utilizem um feitiço da memória, em silêncio, para fazê-los esquecer que os atacamos. Tudo bem?

Todos confirmaram e fizeram o que lhes fora ordenado perfeitamente.

* * *

Harry e os outros, estavam à frente da Sede dos Comensais, que agora já lhes era visível. Eles, com Capas de Invisibilidade, entraram. Foram caminhando por inúmeros corredores, todos velhos e cheios de teias de aranha. Estavam caminhando cuidadosamente quando:

- Aii! – alguém falou assustado, mesmo que em um sussurro. – Têm alguém invisível logo à frente.

Tiago havia caído e a capa escorregou um pouco de seu corpo. Harry aflito falou:

- Filho, o que faz aqui?

- Salvando Rosa e Alvo, ué!

- Pelas barbas de Merlim, voltem já para Hogwarts. Mas... Como entraram aqui?

- Maldição Imperius. Alguns Comensais estavam entrando e acertamo-los com a Maldição Imperius, então os ordenamos para que aparatassem aqui dentro, e assim eles nos entregaram o segredo deles.

- Mas, eles podem contar ao chefe deles que vocês os acertaram. A Maldição de vocês ainda é pouco duradoura.

- Não, não podem. Usamos um feitiço de memória. Eles não lembram que foram atacados.

- Brilhante. Meus parabéns! E...

Gina pigarreou. Alto demais.

- E... Agora voltem para Hogwarts! É muito perigoso!

- Nos viemos até aqui, e não iremos desistir agora!

- Libertem Rosa e Alvo, que estão em um quartinho dos fundos e voltem para a escola assim que puderem – mas nesse momento, alguém derrubou um grande instrumento de ferro, o que fez com que os Comensais escutassem. Eles entraram no corredor. Houve vários lampejos, vindos de todas as direções.

- ESTUPEFAÇA! – berrou Harry.

- SECTUSEMPRA! – berrou um Comensal que errou o alvo e acertou um outro Comensal, que começou a sangrar e urrar de dor.

- IMPEDIMENTA! – berrou um Comensal.

- PROTEGO! – Neville bloqueou o feitiço que acertaria Lucy.

- AVADA KEDAVRA! – o feitiço passou por centímetros de Gina.

Uma grande batalha se iniciou. Mas os heróis estavam em minoria. Mas por pouco tempo! Com grande estalido, apareceram: Sr. Weasley; Percy e Pennelope; Jorge e Angelina, Alexis e Richard, Kingsley, Alícia Spinnet, Cátia Bell, Cho Chang, Vítor Krum, Fleur e Gui, Carlinhos e Stephenie, Philippe e Gabrielle, Olívio Wood, Meg e Bella Meyer, e ainda mais alguns outros.

Alice, Lílian, Hugo, Tiago, Lucy e Andrew, no meio da confusão saíram de fininho, com as capas, disparando feitiços para todo lado. Entraram em um quartinho onde, Rosa e Alvo estavam trancados. Lílian e Andrew puxaram as varinhas:

- _Diffindo!_ - as cordas se cortaram e caíram.

Rosa e Alvo se sacudiram para recuperar a sensibilidade e depois apontaram para a boca. Lucy, imediatamente, entendeu:

- _Finite Incantatem!_ - os dois voltaram a falar.

- Vocês estão bem? – perguntou Alice.

Eles não responderam. Parecia que tinham sido torturados e estavam muito machucados. Alice respondeu a própria pergunta:

- E claro que não estão! Bem... Lucy foi estuporada agora pouco... Está muito fraca para lutar. Ela é extremamente boa em feitiços curativos e eu acho que tenho um pouco de essência de ditamno aqui no bolso da minha capa. Pronto! Achei! Tome Lucy. Tudo bem, em você ficar e cuidar deles, até voltarmos para Hogwarts?

- Tudo bem... Fazer o quê? Eu fico.

- Ok. Aplica a essência e faz uns feitiços curativos rapidinho. Já vai para a saída, na... Lareira da sala ao lado. O feitiço Fidelius e os outros feitiços de proteção foram bloqueados, então dá para usá-las.

- Mas a Rede de Flu está sendo vigiada!

- Não tem problema. Já devem saber que estamos aqui mesmo. – comentou Lílian.

- Ok. É meio arriscado. Mas o plano é o seguinte: Lucy vai com Alvo e Rosa, para a lareira e se concentra na lareira da sala da Madame Pomfrey. A lareira que vocês usarem, acredito, por estar sendo vigiada, será lacrada após alguns minutos, tempo suficiente para vocês voltarem a Hogwarts. Só tem uma lareira, agora, na sala onde entramos. Então teremos que passar pela batalha e... – ela continuou com o plano.

Lucy havia cuidado de Rosa e Alvo o suficiente para eles poderem viajar. Entraram na sala ao lado. Lucy ajudava os outros dois a andar. Pegou um pouco de Pó de Flu e entrou na lareira.

- MADAME POMFREY, HOGWARTS! – eles sentiram que estavam sendo sugados, e começaram a girar rapidamente, mas antes de desaparecerem entre as enormes chamas verdes, Lucy podia jurar que viu um homem pálido, tanto que se destacava na escuridão; de olhar ofídico, com pupilas verticais e azuis (sim, azuis mesmo); e duas fendas, no lugar do nariz. Ficou apavorada e pensava consigo: "O que era aquilo? Será um clone de Voldemort? Não pode ser! Ele está morto e enterrado! Eu mesmo vi! Por Merlim! O que será então?". Parou com seus pensamentos, Haviam chegado a Hogwarts.

* * *

Tiago, Alice, Lílian, Hugo e Andrew estavam sob a Capa de Invisibilidade. Avançavam pelo corredor com extremo cuidado. Extrema concentração.

Mas de repente... BAQUE!

E depois...

AAAAAAH!

Era Hugo.

Havia derrubado um livro. Mas não era um simples livro. Uma mão descomunal saiu dentre as páginas dele. Era uma mão de fogo, vinda, parecia, direto do inferno. A mão era maligna, amaldiçoada. Agarrou Hugo pelas vestes, que começaram a pegar fogo.

- AGUAMENTI! – berrou Lily na esperança de salvar aquele que amava tanto, e a tanto tempo. Os outros seguiram seu exemplo.

Não deu certo. Tentaram tacar água de uma torneira próxima, mas não resolveu. Água não era a solução.

Lílian, em uma tentativa desesperada de salvá-lo, pulou entre as chamas. Colocou-se a frente de Hugo, e ofereceu sua vida pela dele.

* * *

A batalha entre Harry e os outros estava bem disputada e perigosa. Neville ia cara a cara com Alice Lestrange, Gina duelava fortemente com Yaxley, Luna enfrentava Dolohov; Harry, Rony, Mione e os outros enfrentavam Comensais Mascarados.

- E ai Longbottom? Pronto para ter os mesmos fins de seus queridos pais?

- Não, pois você está prestes a ter o fim dos seus.

- Duvido querido. Sabia que o meu nome foi em homenagem a sua mãe? É! Foi o feito de maior agrado da minha mãe! Ela ficou tão orgulhosa que não quis deixar a oportunidade de homenageá-lo passar.

- Que pena que essa homenagem está preste a acabar!

- O que quer dizer com isso?

- E eu que cheguei a pensar que você usava o seu cérebro pra pensar e não apenas para matar.

- _Crucio!_

Neville teve que se abaixar para evitar o feitiço e ainda no chão gritou:

- ESTUPEFAÇA!

- AVADA KEDA...

Mas Lestrange não conseguiu terminar o feitiço. Teve que se abaixar para evitar o feitiço de Neville. Tentou se levantar ainda com uma expressão surpresa, mas Neville se aproveitando do momento lançou um estuporamento e Alice voltou a desabar ao chão.

* * *

A batalha continuava a todo o vapor, mais Harry e os outros já tentavam sair de lá, a coisa poderia ficar muito pior. Não estavam sendo covardes. Acontece que alguns já haviam perdido muito sangue ou tinham feios machucados, logo a resistência deles iria acabar e Harry não suportaria mais mortes.

- Lily... Lily... Me responde! Por favor, não morre... Eu preciso de você! Não morre... POR FAVOR! – sussurrava Hugo desesperado, as lágrimas queimando seu rosto, caindo em cascata.

- Hugo, ela ainda está viva, mas... Não adianta! Temos que levá-la para Hogwarts. E você também! Está com umas queimaduras horríveis! – dizia Alice tentava ser forte, porém com os olhos marejados de lágrimas.

- Você tem razão! Vamos! – disse Tiago – Eu levo a Lílian. – acrescentou.

- Não. Deixa que eu a carregue! – disse Hugo.

- Não, você está muito fraco. Eu levo. Andrew me ajuda, não?

Andrew assentiu e ajudou Tiago a carregar Lily.

Subiram e foram "ziguezagueando" pelos inúmeros corredores antigos com profundas camadas de poeira em seus móveis talhados de madeira-nobre, provavelmente de um antigo herdeiro de uma família nobre e de sangue puro. Foram em direção a sala da lareira. Tarde de mais. Um vulto branco perolado com uma longa capa preta esvoaçante havia lacrado a lareira. Um grito. Uma risada tenebrosa. Um lampejo.

- AAAAH! É VOLDEMORT!

- HAHAHAHAHA! LARGA DE SER IDIOTA, SUA SUJEITINHA DE SANGUE-RUIM! ELE ESTÁ MORTO! (NA: a pessoa que pergunto podia ser sangue-puro, é só um preconceito que o Voldemort tem)

- Mais então...?

- HAHAHA! AVADA KEDAVRA!

Eles abaixaram e o forte e verde lampejo passou sobre eles.

- VOCÊS NÃO IRÃO SAIR DAQUI! E EU VOU MATAR CADA UM DE VOCÊS POTTERS E WEALEYS ESTUPIDOS! – ele pegou duas outras varinhas de dois Comensais – ESTUPEFAÇA!

O feitiço triplo passou a centímetros de Gina e atingiu Molly. Ela foi nocauteada imediatamente com a força do feitiço multiplicado por três.

Harry e Hermione já tinham colocado os neurônios ao serviço. Ao ver a batalha começar ser retravada...

- TIAGO! TOME ISTO É VÁ! AI!

- PAI!

- Aii... Vá!... Aii... VÁ!

Um Comensal ao ver a chave de portal sendo lançada mergulhou para pegÁ-la, mas Alice pensou mais rápido estendeu um pé a sua frente. O Comensal pulou sobre o pé dela.

- Você acha que eu sou bobo? Pois eu nã... – Ele tropeçou no pé de Andrew e caiu estirado no chão, após bater a cabeça na parede. Aproveitando a oportunidade Andrew agarrou a Chave de Portal enquanto Alice agarrava as capas e as vassouras. Tiago e Hugo pegaram Lilían e juntos rodopiaram ao brilho azul da Chave de Portal. Experimentaram aquela sensação de que um gancho dentro de seu estômago fora irresistivelmente puxado para frente. Os pés deles deixaram o chão e todos avançavam em meio ao uivo do vento e ao rodopio de cores, sentindo o magnetismo do dedo grudado a um velho e empoeirado porta-retrato, que lhes era a Chave de Portal, fosse a última esperança de vida que eles poderiam ter. Os pés deles tocaram ao chão com um forte baque. Estavam caídos em um frio piso de mármore. Haviam chegado ao Saguão de Hogwarts.

* * *

Harry e os outros aproveitaram a distração que as crianças haviam provocado nos Comensais e embarcaram na mesma sensação que as Chaves de Portal os proporcionara. Também chegaram a Hogwarts. Fora uma batalha e tanto. Mas algo dizia a Harry que não estava nem perto da última.

**NA:** Então, o que estão achando? Que tal deixar uma autora feliz deixando uma review? hahaha beijinhos.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

O dia seguinte ao Baile/Guerra

Eram quase 6 horas da manhã quando levaram os feridos para a ala hospitalar. Molly teve que ser encaminhada para o St. Mungus juntamente com Cho que foi torturada por Alice Lestrange. Já Lílian, Hugo, Lucy, Rosa e Alvo permaneceram na ala hospitalar.

Tiago perguntou para Madame Pomfrey:

- Eles vão ficar bem?

- Srta. Lovegood e o Sr. Spinnet pode ir agora mesmo. Já o Sr. Potter e a Srta. terão que ficar aqui, creio eu, por mais uma hora, para cuidados gerais. Tome isto aqui, Rosa. Quanto a Srta. Potter ainda terá que permanecer por aqui por mais algum tempo, os ferimentos são realmente sérios. Mas não se preocupe, vou dar um jeito nisso e tudo vai ficar bem. Caso a poção nova que encomendei chegue dentre de algumas horas, ela poderá sem problemas embarcar no trem hoje no almoço.

Lílian pegou a Esquelesce que Madame Pomfrey Le estendia e tomou. Ela vez uma careta de enjôo e muita força para conseguir engolir.

- Ai, ai, ai! Você queria o que? Suco de abóbora? Sr. Potter deite-se, por favor.

Uma hora depois, Rosa e Alvo recebiam os cuidados e avisos finais. Madame Pomfrey aconselhou-os:

- Por favor, procurem não terem maiores esforços por essa semana e descansem bem. Eu gostaria que vocês tomassem uma gota dessa poção – ela lhes entregou um frasco que continha um líquido azul transparente – durante uma semana, na hora que forem se deitar. Gostaria que sexta à noite voltassem a minha sala para um check-up.

- Estamos liberados para o quadribol?

- Desde que tomem a poção corretamente, sim. E boa sorte no jogo após o Natal.

- Obrigado (a).

* * *

Seguiram contentes para a sala comunal. Chegando a Mulher Gorda:

- A senha é... É... Ah lembrei!... _Bolas festivas!_

- Para vocês também, queridos! – respondeu rodando o retrato para permitir a passagem deles.

Entraram e se surpreenderam. Com a luta da noite anterior, se esqueceram totalmente que era manhã de Natal. A sala comunal estava enfeitada com duas grandes árvores de Natal repletas de pequenas fadinhas fosforescentes. A lareira estava belíssima e o teto estava recheado de visgos. Mal tiveram tempo de apreciar toda a beleza, quando foram sufocados por abraços coletivos.

Foram encaminhados para os seus dormitórios. Onde cada cama possuía uma pilha incrível de presentes.

Alice perguntou para Andrew e suas outras companheiras de quarto: Mary-Kate Patil, Miley Brown e Emily Protty:

- Vocês ainda não abriram seus presentes?

- Estávamos esperando vocês.

- E o que estão esperando agora?

Eles avançaram para os presentes.

Mini-Pufe, moletons novos, livro sobre Quadribol ou Tranfiguração, novos pares de meias, luvas e um cachecol, entradas para Copa Mundial de Quadribol no próximo ano, caldeirões novos, bolsa feita de briba de Hagrid, aquecedores portáteis, luzes encantadas de festa de Meg Meyer ("Para você se divertir"), uma linda caixa mágica e artesanal de Bella Meyer, cachorrinhos e a autorização da escola para poder ficar com eles no castelo de seus respectivos pais, suéteres tricotado pela Sra. Weasley, novos estojos de penas variadas, novos tabuleiros de Xadrez Bruxo, jogos de Bexigas, reservas de Sorvete na Florean Fortescue, Caixa das Gemialidades Weasley de Jorge e Lino, novos kits de maquiagem ou de barbear de Lola, filtro instantâneo de cerveja amanteigada individual, importado da França dos Delacour, Roupa escudo (aquela linha de DCAT do Fred) do pessoal da Ordem e pulseiras (o modelo da pulseira varia de acordo com o sexo) de ouro oficial da AD; compunham a variedade de presentes.

- Uau! Uma carga e tanto este ano!

Lucy entrou no quarto:

- Gente, vocês já leram as cartas que vieram junto com os presentes?

- Ainda não. Íamos levar os presentes pra Lily primeiro. Coitadinha, está lá sozinha. Se bem que, cadê o Hugo?

* * *

Lílian escutou a porta bater. E depois alguns passos. Ela virou a cabeça, e viu: os cabelos ruivos, as sardas e olhos azuis. Hugo. Ele se aproximou, e sentou na cadeira ao lado da cama. Por um momento eles ficaram apenas se encarando, ninguém querendo quebrar o contato e ninguém se atrevendo a quebrar o silêncio. Eles podiam ouvir ruídos meio abafados vindo do corredor, alunos conversando talvez. Eles continuaram ali, azul no castanho até que Hugo finalmente falou, sua voz um pouco rouco com os minutos em silêncio.

- Você salvou minha vida.

- Você teria feito o mesmo por mim.

Ele suspirou, sabia que era verdade.

- Quando eu vi você se jogar nas chamas... Quando eu vi você caída, inconsciente, eu... Eu não sei. Eu fiquei com tanto, mas tanto medo de te perder.

- Shh, está tudo bem. Eu estou aqui, estou viva, estou bem.

Ele sorriu. Ele não entendia completamente, mas finalmente percebeu que havia algo maior do que amizade ali. O que seria? De todo modo, tinha Alice agora. Ele não sabia o que fazer, não queria magoar ninguém, e o mais importante não queria perder nenhuma das amizades.

Lily sorriu de volta. Ela não sabia o que pensar. Estava tão feliz com as palavras do garoto, mas não sabia como interpretá-las. Além disso, tinha Alice. Estava tão chateada com a amiga. Eles começaram a se encarar de novo, até que o ruído da porta batendo novamente os assustou. Eram os outros, Rosa, Alvo, Tiago, Lucy, Andrew, Alice e até mesmo suas outras colegas de quarto: Mary Kate, Emily e Miley. Eles carregavam uma grande pilha de presentes, que Lily abriu com empolgação. Depois Lucy se aproximou, um sorriso enorme estampado no rosto.

- Carlinhos e Stephenie vão se casar!

- Ah, mentira? Que demais!

- A cerimônia será na Páscoa. E tem mais! – Lucy prosseguiu – Angelina está grávida, e Gabrielle e Philippe oficializaram o namoro.

- E acho que ainda não acabou, Srta. Potter. A poção chegou, tome isto corretamente a cada 12 horas, e pode ir. – disse Madame Pomfrey, amavelmente.

- Isso que é um Feliz Natal! – disse Hugo, abraçando Lilían.

* * *

- Isso que é um péssimo Natal! Eu já odeio Natal, pois passo aqui sozinho, só com você, Tay; e ainda tenho que agüentar o fracasso da batalha de ontem à noite.

- Mas, senhor, os seus seguidores já pagaram pelo erro que cometeram.

- Eu sei Tay. Mas isso não muda o fracasso que foi.

- Mas senhor, você não deveria...

- Mais chá, Tay. – disse grosseiramente.

- Sim senhor – respondeu tremendo da cabeça aos pés.

* * *

Alice subiu de volta para seu dormitório, que se encontrava deserto. Ela estava chateada, Lily não havia lhe dirigido a palavra nem uma vez, aliás, mal olhou em sua cara. E ela não fazia idéia do por que. A única coisa fora do normal havia sido Escórpio. Mas era impossível que Lilían soubesse disso, já que Alice ainda não comentara nada. E não sabia se iria. Afinal, não foi nada demais, foi? Quer dizer, foi ótimo. Escórpio era totalmente incrível, sarcástico e convencido às vezes, era verdade, mais ainda assim uma pessoa maravilhosa, para grande surpresa dela. Mas também havia um Baile acontecendo e ele havia levado um fora, e isso torna as pessoas mais gentis do que o normal, não torna? Ela não sabia como iria ser daqui pra frente, as coisas não mudariam do nada. Uma Sparks ser amiga de um Malfoy, tudo bem. Mas uma Sparks melhor amiga de uma Potter e de um Weasley, amiga de um Malfoy? Impossível.

A verdade é que ela não sabia o que pensar, não sabia como lidar com as duas versões Malfoy. Não, noite passada não foi nada, não vai mudar os três anos anteriores. Tudo bem, foi apenas uma noite de trégua e agora acabou. E ela não se importava, importava?

Ela não sabia. Sentou em sua cama e ficou olhando a bela manhã que havia se formado, quando uma coruja cinza entrou trazendo um pequeno embrulho. Era uma fina corrente de ouro branco, com um bilhete que dizia apenas _Obrigado._ Sem assinatura. Ela fechou a linda e delicada corrente em torno de sua garganta, que caiu delicadamente em seu colo. Ela era fria, e ao mesmo tempo dava um estranho ar de... Segurança? Ela encarou a manhã novamente, se perguntando de quem seria aquilo e pelo que a pessoa misteriosa estava agradecendo.

* * *

Os garotos desceram e depois de um café da manhã extremamente farto, foram passear um pouco nos jardins, possuíam três horas antes do trem partir para Londres. Acomodaram-se em uma sombra ampla, à beira do Lago.

- Lily, eu preciso falar com você. Que tal voarmos um pouco?

Andrew estava sério e com um brilho inteligente e ao mesmo tempo estranho em seus olhos. Lily ficou intrigada, não conseguia interpretar a sua expressão. Ela franziu as sobrancelhas e assentiu.

- Cuidado com a barata tonta do Malfoy – alertou Alvo.

- Pensei que fosse doninha metida. – replicou Rosa.

- Tanto faz, ele é podre de qualquer forma. – respondeu Alvo, enfrentando Rosa, mas a resposta acabou arrancando risadas dos demais, e eles esqueceram a briga por alguns instantes. Alice apenas olhou em direção do Horizonte, na direção de três pessoas com suéteres verdes: Brian Zabini, Madison Parkison e Escórpio. Escórpio Malfoy. Por um momento os olhos se cruzaram, cinza no verde. Alice podia jurar que ele deu um sorrisinho torto pra ela antes de virar-se para voltar ao castelo.

* * *

Após um belo passeio, ao redor das torres, florestas, Lago Negro, e a mais nova piscina encantada de Hogwarts, pousaram em uma linda árvore, com galhos grossos, belas flores e folhas alaranjadas, apesar de ser inverno, era uma árvore de estação única, pode mudar a estação, mas ela não muda, não é afetada pelos climas.

Lily ficou apreensiva. Era um lugar tão, tão lindo. E ela tinha medo do que Andrew pudesse dizer. Ela gostava dele, realmente gostava, mas gostar não era amar. Ela não queria magoá-lo, mas ela tinha que ser sincera com ele.

Porém, quando Andrew falou, foi algo totalmente diferente do esperado. A verdade é que Lily não ia precisa dizer nada, ele já sabia.

- Olha Lily, eu gosto mesmo de você, e eu sei que você gosta de mim. Mas não da mesma forma. Não sou eu quem você quer. Eu vi o jeito que você olha pra ele, eu vi seu olhar desesperado quando as chamas o envolveram. E está tudo bem, eu não vou te forçar a nada. Mas você devia seguir seu coração, fazer algo sobre. E seja lá o que acontecer, eu estarei aqui, pro que você precisar. Então... Amigos?

Lily sorriu; Andrew era sempre tão fofo e compreensivo. E ao mesmo tempo tão sensato e confiante. Ela o admirava, realmente admirava.

- Os melhores. E Andrew... Obrigada, de verdade.

Andrew sorriu, e ela o abraçou. Permaneceram alguns minutos daquela forma, até Lily romper o contato entre eles e ainda sorrindo, se afastar para longe.

Andrew continuou lá, no mesmo lugar. Suspirou. Ele havia feito a coisa certa. Mas nem sempre as coisas certas são as mais fáceis.

* * *

Faltava apenas uma hora pro trem partir, e Rosa e Alice estavam pegando quantos livros fossem possíveis para descobrir mais sobre o Diafragma do Poder. Lílian, olhando bem fundo nos olhos de Alice, disse que não queria acompanhá-las. Alice não estava entendendo nada, tampouco Rosa.

- Acho que esses livros já são suficientes.

- Acho bom serem, tem quantos livros aqui? Vinte?

- Vinte dois, na verdade. – disse Rosa, corando – Mas afinal, o que há entre você e a Lily?

- Eu não faço idéia! Ela está assim desde depois do Baile.

- Vocês deviam conversar. Você vai pra Toca no feriado, não vai? Ótima oportunidade.

- Você tem razão, tenho que falar com ela. Ela é minha melhor amiga, não quero que ela fique dessa forma comigo.

* * *

O trem havia saído há alguns minutos. E todos, cada uma a sua maneira, observavam o castelo se afastar ao longe, a neve que agora era como uma enorme mancha branca; perdidos em seus próprios pensamentos, se perguntando o que viria a seguir.

* * *

NA: Aí está o capítulo 8! Deixem reviews comentando o que vocês acharam, beijinhos.


End file.
